New Phantom New Zen
by Guardian Boreal
Summary: Fem!Danny, DxE. AU So, Kyle Steele has seen some shit and has done some epic things. Yet, he, Danni, Jazz, and the rest of their friends are slung through time and space. What is the real purpose of the Chronicle Kyle holds? Well, this is where it gets fun!
1. She's a Phantom

**Good fucking Lord, look who's back!**

 **Hello, the name's G.B. and I'm back and better than ever, hopefully!**

 **This is a response to DannyPhantom619's latest challenge.**

 **Fem!Danny**

 **Oh god, I'll try and follow the ideas but with my twists added.**

 **But I guess, we have to start from the 'beginning?'**

Chapter 1: She's a Phantom

"Come on Danni, don't you wanna fix it?" an African male about the age of 16, 5'8", wearing glasses, red beret, yellow shirt and cargo pants while wearing his backpack asked his female friend. She scowled, "Uh, I dunno Tucker. It looks…" she walked up to it and looked inside, her blue eyes narrowed as she groaned, "Dad, for fuck sake. Well, if it gets them out of a sad mood…"

She tied her black hair that reached just past her shoulder blades into a free hanging ponytail. Then grabbed her white HAZMAT suit made for her.

She groaned at the sight of her dad's face on her chest after she zipped it up. Her other best friend, a goth female with violet eyes walked over and ripped the logo off with ease. Danni smiled, "Thanks!" Sam smiled back, "Be careful."

Tucker asked, "What'd you see? Too dark for me to see." He tried peering in but didn't see jack.

"Dad put an 'on' button INSIDE the machine. This may end bad…but here goes nothing." She ventured in Danni muttered, "I wish G.B. was here."

"Guys! Sorry I'm late! What the…Danni! No!" a brunette male around 17 yelled out as the Fenton Potral turned on…with Danielle Fenton inside.

He winced and growled as he and his other two friends covered their eyes to combat the bright light followed by Danni's shriek of pain soon after.

Soon a white haired girl wearing a black HAZMAT suit was flung out onto the ground. The brunette rushed over to her, "Danni! Holy shit, you okay?! Wake up!"

Her eyes opened slowly and instead of blue they were ecto green. She groaned, "Kyle? Wh-What happened?"

Kyle looked in awe as she stood without difficulty. She stretched and said, "Why do I feel light weight?" her legs changed into a ghostly tail and she floated causing her to freak out before they changed back.

Kyle sighed, "Danni…I think…that portal turned you into a ghost! But, something's not right…"

A pearl white ring appeared around her as Kyle said that and Danni reverted back to normal and fell into Kyle's arms. She clung to him as if traumatized.

Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Kyle Steele looked at each other with confused and concerned looks before looking at Danni clinging to Kyle for dear life.

Three weeks later…

"Alright, so fuck you Sam. You have fucked my lunch period up. Not eating this shit. I may be omnivorous but I do not want this…dirt!" Kyle growled as he tossed his food in the trash. He mumbled, "Really should've remembered my lunch…" Danni patted her friend on the back sympathetically. Sam pouted, "Meat is not good all the time."

Danni paled, "Oh boy, Tucker…calm down…oh shit." Tucker and Sam soon started a flame war over the topic.

Danni whispered, "G.B., Nasty Burger?"

Kyle nodded, but a blue wisp escaped Danni's mouth. Kyle and Danni noticed an old blue skinned woman in the lunch room.

The two slowly snuck past the other's who were drawing an unneeded yet oddly needed crowd. As they entered the old lady seemed to be floating. Kyle thought, 'A ghost? Must be the rumored 'Lunch Lady' who died 20 years ago. I have a guess as to why she's here. Oh boy, Sam…'

Danni walked up cautiously much to Kyle's surprise, "Ma'am? Is something wrong?" the elderly ghost turned around and asked, "Yes, who changed the menu? Today was supposed to be meatloaf…but it's not on here…"

Both teens looked at each other and paled, "It was our friend Sam, she's a vegan. We both think it's a bad idea…"

Kyle peered into the cafeteria, "Oh, shit. Uh, Danni?" Danielle looked out and panicked as a food fight had broken out. The elderly ghost growled, "This is what happens when you change the menu!" Kyle and Danni back away as the ghost summoned massive mounds of meat from nowhere and conform them around her.

Kyle and Danni got into a fighting stance, "Going Ghost!" and the pearl rings appeared around Danni, changing her into her Ghost form.

Kyle held his left wrist up and yelled, "Z-Trans!" white metallic armor formed and covered his feet, knees, crotch, torso, shoulders, hands and head, under which a grey jumpsuit covered his exposed body.

The device on his wrist allowed him to change into this armor. He soon summoned a plasma sword and held with both hands.

The ghost threw her arm at Danni who turned intangible, allowing to pass through her.

Kyle looked at Danni and smiled weakly, she had rebounded so well after the portal incident and now could control her newfound powers. She also recovered from the mental trauma of being half-dead.

Kyle had stayed by her side until he eventually had to report back home to debrief his parents after debriefing her parents to prevent any incidents.

After Jazz promised to look after Danni for him, Kyle asked his father to get the Z-Suit ready with the Z-Ring.

After re-training with Danni by his side, the two became an ass kicking duo. Now, it was time to put their skills to the test.

Kyle dashed forward and got a couple hits on the ghost which sliced off a good portion of the meat but was soon pulled back on. Kyle backed off and growled, "Fuck! That ain't gonna work! Phantom, you got any ideas?"

Danni's eyes went blue as did her fists, "I'll freeze her then you smash. Okay, Zen?"

ZenMan nodded and focused while Phantom shot the Lunch Lady with an ice beam. The meat started to stiffen and solidify until she could not move.

"Style Change: Smash!" ZenMan's sword changed into a giant hammer. He readied himself and jumped up with the hammer held up high and brought it down, "Mega Quake!"

The meat surrounding the Lunch Lady broke off of her and vanished. The elderly ghost panted as she stood up. "You two need to be sent to detention! We'll meet again!"

She vanished and both teens sighed in relief. They changed back and looked out to see the food fight continuing without anyone noticing them.

"Probably should lay low, eh?" Danni asked. Kyle nodded and she grabbed his arm and phased them through a wall and outside. Kyle stretched and groaned, "That was our first battle… but not our last." Danni frowned and nodded.

She smiled, "Food?" Kyle nodded with a smirk, "Food."

The duo dashed off and 20 minutes later….

"5 minutes to spare…not bad. Huh?" Danni checked her phone. 'Oh shit…' Kyle looked at her with a raised eyebrow, which caused his other eyebrow to cover his other eye.

"Sam left 50 messages… and she's not happy."

Kyle rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon…let's just go." He grabbed her arm and dragged a reluctant Danni behind him.

She whined softly as she broke free and picked up her pace to keep up with him.

 **Good fucking Lord, that took WAY too long to work on… hard to get a flow after so long.**

 **Anyway, glad to be back. Also, all projects are on indefinite Hiatus. But maybe they might have some use still. We'll see.**

 **Also, updates will be random. Just to let ya know. Thanks for your patience.**

 **Guardian Boreal, signing off!**


	2. Dreams of Sand

**Alright…here we go…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman have claim to that.**

Ch2: Dreams of Sand

After getting bitched at by Sam for 10 minutes after school, Kyle went home and grabbed an old book from his shelf, "Arabian Nights…"

He started to read for a good 3 hours before passing out. Soon the book began to shine and Kyle soon vanished.

10 hours later.

Kyle jolted awake and looked around, "A dream? But it was so real! And," he checked his right hand, a golden ring with etchings was on his finger.

"It wasn't. But, we'll meet again…"

Little did he know, the book's title changed: 'Zenith and the Secret Rings.'

7:35am

He walked to Danni's house and knocked upon reaching the door. After 5 minutes Danni exited and saw the slightly far off look on his face, "G.B., you okay?" Kyle snapped out of it and nodded, "Yeah. I'm good, just thinking about my dream last night." Even though he knew it wasn't a dream.

Danni noticed his ring and asked, "What's with the ring?" Kyle sighed, "It appeared on my hand this morning and I dunno why." Again, it pained him to lie to her, but it was best she not know yet.

Danni sighed and said, "Okaaay, let's just go. Got your lunch this time?" Kyle nodded and both walked off to school.

Upon arrival, both saw an angry protest between Vegans and Meat Lovers. Both saw their respective leaders and Danni groaned, "Oh come on! This is out of hand already!"

Kyle shrugged and were soon approached by Sam and Tucker. Kyle shook his head disapprovingly while crossing his arms.

Danni pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Really guys?"

Sam growled, "Meat adds too much fat that's not needed!"

Kyle shot back calmly, "But meat is necessary protein needed for growth and besides, exercise is a good way to burn the extra fat and energy off. Trust me, I know. But veggies are important too, and carbs."

"Moderation is key guys. Please don't make us angry and punish you…remember the last protest?" Danni added with a scowl. Sam and Tucker paled as both were bad when angry alone, but together they were a duo of disaster. Danni and Kyle were genius level smart but go low key to avoid attention.

And their minds put together when angry were not to be messed with.

Sam and Tucker rushed off to calm their groups and dispel them while Kyle sighed annoyed.

Mr. Lancer, their history teacher and Kyle's Uncle on his mom's side, approached the two, "Thank you both, I was just about to yell at them but I still have to give them detention."

Kyle pillowed his hands behind his head and smiled, "No prob Uncle Elliot. We were just as annoyed. Oh well, c'mon Danni we gotta get to class."

Elliot added quickly, "Kyle, may I speak with you in private quickly? I'll excuse you both, just to be safe."

Kyle nodded and Elliot looked around and said in a low tone, "Did something happen last night, one of my books changed titles in an instant when I grabbed it this morning."

Kyle paled and sighed, "Was gonna face this eventually. Well, I was pulled into the book last night and in a sense, had a big adventure. It also must have changed history. This ring…you probably guessed who this is linked to."

Elliot sighed and handed a picture of a teenage Arabic woman with long silky black hair that had one bang combed over her right eye. Her uncovered eye was violet and had a slight smile on her face. 'It's her. She must be disguising herself.' "Yep, that's her. No mistaking it. Is she a new student or something?"

Elliot nodded and said, "Ms. Nights has just transferred from Singapore. I want you to show her around. Come along you two."

Danni and Kyle followed Lancer to the principle's office where the girl was waiting patiently. Lancer approached her, "Desiree, I have someone who can show you around town. I think you two know each other." Desiree cocked an eyebrow and Kyle walked in with Danni in tow. Kyle smiled, "Told ya we'd meet again, Des."

Desiree squealed and tackled the boy into a hug. Danni giggled, "Looks like we have a new friend in our group."

After school…

"Master, I have waited so long for you." Desiree smiled as they ate with the others at Nasty Burger. Kyle chuckled, "I'm sorry, Des. And please drop the whole 'Master' thing."

Des nodded and Tucker asked, "How did you two meet anyway?" Kyle paused mid-bite of his burger and once he finished, he sighed, "Um, have you heard of 'The Arabian Nights?'"

Sam and Tucker shook their heads and Kyle paled, "So, it changed for all books and none remembers the old name. Didn't think it'd change THAT much…"

He pulled out the book he got from home and looked at the title, 'Zenith and the Secret Rings.' He sighed and looked at his Z-Ring, one the band were seven different colored rings fused into it and frowned, "Yeah," he looked up at his friends and said, "That was the time of this book before today. But, due to an accident which required my help, thanks to Des. I ended up traveling through the Arabian Nights to stop it from being destroyed. It would've altered the timeline if Erazor had his way…"

He looked to Des, "Smart move to give me his lamp. But, before the final fight…"

Tucker added, "The Genie of the Ring gave her life for Zenith. Thus causing massively negative emotions to flow through him." Kyle nodded, "Three of the rings flew out of Erazor and used my negative emotions to amplify my power enough to fight."

"After the fight…"

 **Flashback**

Zen Spine floated down and changed back into Kyle. Erazor slowly got up and said, "I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me, I will simply return again and again! I am immortal, I cannot be vanquished! Mwahahaha!"

Kyle held out the lamp. Erazor gasped, "That can't be! That's the…" Kyle chuckled.

 _Desiree handed Kyle an orb, "I want you to hold onto this."_

 _Desiree died in his arms, "To go back to the way you were…"A tear fell onto the orb, changing it into the lamp._

"The Genie of the Lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?" Kyle asked with determination.

Erazor barked, "I will NEVER grant any wish for the likes of YOU!"

"Hmph!" He sat on the nearby throne, "My first wish: Bring Desiree back to life!" he pointed the lamp and shot a beam of flame at Erazor who stumbled and cried, "My body…my body is…Augh!" he let an wisp of light loose and reforged Desiree's ring back onto Kyle's right hand. He smirked and looked over to his left and smiled when he saw Desiree floating in the air with a smile. He turned to Erazor, "My second wish: Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so the world can have it's stories again!"

"Wha?" Another beam and Erazor stumbled and Arabic letters flowed out of the throne room and into the world.

"My…My…" Kyle shouted, "My third wish: Erazor Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time, trapped inside your lamp as you were in days of old!" the final beam hit Erazor and a gust of wind swirled around him, "Desiree! I know you're there! Please stop him!" Kyle sighed lightly and shooked his head slowly, looking at this pathetic begging, "We can start over the two of us! I swear…I swear it. The world is mine! Why can be denied by that filthy brat, WHY?!" Kyle shot back as he opened the lamp, "Because I told you, time and time again!" Erazor flew in and the lid was closed. And before he blew the flame out, "Don't mess with those I care about!" he blew out the flame.

 **End flashback.**

Everyone save for Desiree looked at Kyle in awe. They never knew he possessed such power. But Kyle shook his head, "Then we took his lamp to a fiery abyss that we had visited and dropped it in. Hopefully, no one finds it. Not easy to get there anyway."

Tucker spoke up, "But, what about the Genie's Ring?" Kyle held his right hand up, revealing the golden ring. The others gasped and Desiree blushed, "He is still my master after all these years. I shall stick with him forever." Kyle smiled warmly with a slight blush, "Thank you Desiree. I'm happy you're by my side as well."

Tucker pieced it together, "Aw, G.B. you got a girlfriend. That leaves me, Danni and Sam as the only single people." Kyle glared at Tucker and said, "Liar, I know you and Sam are dating. Too obvious even though you two fight constantly." Sam and Tucker paled and looked at each other while Danni giggled, "Wow, I'm the only one who's single?" Kyle laughed while Tucker and Sam looked away from each other. Desiree giggled with Danni as the day went on.

Soon Kyle and Desiree split from the others and said their goodbyes. He soon felt his phone vibe and picked up the call. "Yello?" " _Kyle, I would like you to know I told your parents about Desiree. They have agreed to let her live with you as long as you explain to them._ "

"Thanks Uncle Elliot. You at my place still?" Elliot responded, " _Yes, I'm staying for dinner._ "

"Cool, see ya then, Uncle." He hung up.

"I heard all of that, let's go." Desiree smirked as she dragged the boy to his place.

 **Hello! Glad to see me?**

 **As I say like in my bio, I won't spoon feed anymore.**

 **Clockwork is thankful I realized this. You're welcome Master. Anyway, yes, I will include references and clichés, but in interesting ways. Also, some may be wondering, "Why is he focusing on Kyle instead of Danni?" For two reasons: One, Kyle is an OC so he need some background and beginning expansion for a bit. Two, Danni is more difficult because I don't wanna follow canon since I'm already not, and I somehow STILL don't remember much of the episodes and their order. So, certain things may be out of order. Please bear with me, it's called 'Alternate Universe' for a reason.**

 **Omega: Yes, and don't forget me!**

 **Oh yeah, say hello to my familiar, Omega. He's someone who was trapped in my mind.**

 **Omega: Let G.B., the Master of Disaster, take you through this odd AU.**

 **Kinda late for that line, Omega.**

 **Omega: Oh well, had to do it.**

 **Oh! And please leave a review if you want with helpful criticism or just if you like it. Not like one review that made no fucking sense.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and it's good to be back!**

 **Bonus Messages**

 **DannyPhantom619, if you read this: thanks for the challenge! This is so not easy yet so worth it.**

 **Invader Johnny, if your reading, your comments on previous works were very welcome and I was happy to see them. I really hope you enjoy this little pain in my ass.**

 **To all other lovelies, thank you for following me on my continuous journey through this odd world of FanFiction.**

 **~This is Guardian Boreal and Omega Boreal signing out!**


	3. The report

**Okay, time for a time skip.**

 **Omega: Okay, now who is next?**

 **Uh, I think this one.**

 **Omega: Okay, you remember the old idea for this one?**

 **Oh yeah, just returned to me.**

 **Omega: Okay then. Guardian Boreal and I own nothing and any reference, character, and franchise belong to their respectful owners. This is merely for fun.**

 **Let's a go!**

 **Omega: Btw, I am not based on Omega-xis. That old muse is now retired. I am simply a brown wolf.**

Chapter 3: The report

It had been a month since Desiree joined the group and ghost attacks became a bit more frequent. ZenMan and Phantom had their hands full and they soon started to enter class both exhausted and mainly Kyle came in battered and bruised.

Danni has fast recovery so she always appeared unscathed upon entering. Kyle looked like he just fought a Grizzly Bear and ended in a tie.

Sam, Tucker and Desiree were always near the duo to make sure they were alright.

In the case of his home life, Desiree was the only one allowed to tend to his wounds since he had some wounds that were in embarrassing places. In short, crotch area and inner thighs.

As well as the fact that the two were very intimate once the others leave.

Today, Mr. Lancer decided to distract Danni and his nephew. He knew the ghost fighting was taking a toll on them both and thought a little project might help them change the pace for a little while.

"Wha? You want us to do a report on the newest addition to the Zoo?" Kyle asked his Uncle. Mr. Lancer nodded, "Yes, your grades are gonna slip if you don't focus. But, if you two can do a joint report every once in a while, I will make sure you pass. However, it will need to be detailed, with photographic evidence if possible. What do you say?" Danni and Kyle looked at each other, this could be a nice bypass to homework, since they can't do it thanks to fighting ghosts.

They smiled and Danni said, "Fine by us!"

Mr. Lancer sighed in relief, "Good. I want by next Friday. Good luck." Kyle and Danni high-fived, "Yes sir!"

A few days later Kyle, Desiree and Danni went to the Zoo and were surprised to see Sam and Tucker there holding hands. Kyle saw this and snorted while drinking his soda which got onto Danni's shirt and his own. He wiped his mouth with a napkins his girlfriend gave him and kept on laughing, "Sorry, I'm glad they can't hear us or I'd be KO'd right now. That's something I was right about. Sorry about that, Danni…" he saw her eye go red and soon enough…

WHACK

"Fuck!" Kyle was facedown on the floor from a swift roundhouse kick to his ass. Danni huffed, "Jerk. I get it was funny, but did you have to get my shirt?" Desiree smugly uttered, "Now now, you two. Don't make me tie you two together just to play nice." Kyle and Danni both blushed to her amusement. Kyle cursed internally, 'Why is my girlfriend a sadistic one. Not that it bothers me…'

Desiree thought, **'G.B. this is too easy and boring. Amuse me please?'**

(A/N: **Careful what you wish for, sweetcheeks. This is not a plot driver just for reference. Just to spice shit up in here. And a nice little reference to what Desiree does in the actual show.** )

Upon hearing the swear word, Sam and Tucker turned to see Kyle, Desiree and Danni nearby. To which they dislodged their hands and Tucker chuckled at what Danni did to Kyle.

"What's so funny, lovebirds?" the brunette teen barked as he got up and dusted himself off. Sam smiled, "Just here to watch the animals enjoy their time being protected from poachers. The Purple Backed Gorilla is a nice addition." Kyle raised an eyebrow, "What the…I only know of one left…where is she?" Sam and Tucker pointed to a nearby exhibit. The boy rushed over and cried out in excitement, "Mochi! You're here! Uncle Joe told me you'd be moved to a safe place." The gorilla perked up at her owner's voice and started to go hyper. "So, you're the actual owner." Kyle turned to see a tall man with a fine curly mustache, bald head, wearing a blue zookeeper uniform, he stood 1ft taller than the boy at 6'11".

"Name's Gus Tailor, owner of this Zoo. Joe Boreal told me the actual owner lived in Amity, but never thought he would be his nephew." Gus chuckled at the boy who raised an eyebrow.

"Is Uncle ok?" Gus nodded with a grin, "The old coot is fine as is your Aunt Trisha." Kyle sighed in relief but then asked, "But why is Mochi here?" Gus frowned, "A so-called ghost hunter wants Mochi's pelt. Why is beyond me…but with you here and what your Uncle told me, you can protect your friend. Oh," he turned to Danni and the others, "You must be Kyle's friends. The name's Gus, I own this place. Decided to turn this zoo into a sanctuary as a way to atone for my old days as a poacher. Mochi actually saved my life alongside the kid's Uncle. So, I take care of all the animals in this place with help from the old zoo employees. Pleased to meet you all!"

Gus looked at his watch and called to Mochi, "Mochi! Time for feeding, come on." The ape waved to Kyle and soon he was barraged by question save for Desiree who knew of the ape and found her cute.

"Well, remember the year I had to visit my uncle and aunt in Africa? That's when I saved Mochi and raised her as her father. Seems my baby girl still remembers her old man. I couldn't bring her back and left her with Uncle Joe and his sister Trisha."

Kyle smirked to Danni, "I know quite a bit about her already but somethings I want you know on your own."

Danni groaned.

At the Steele residence...

James Steele, world renowned inventor and leading expert on genetics, energy, and various paranormal/extraterrestrial phenomena, was currently in his downstairs lab looking at an old device he used long ago. It was a bracelet much like his son used but black instead of white and had 7 gems of various colors infused into the band. James thought, "My son is following my footsteps…he is our child. I…haven't worn this thing in years…maybe just in case." He grabbed the bracelet out of it's box and slipped it on feeling a surge of energy flow through his veins. He gasped and soon bared the pain of the ring. Not having worn it for so long he had to withstand it. A few moments later he panted heavily, looking at the glowing ring before it lost the aura.

James calmed down and soon a dark skinned woman rushed down, "James! Are you okay? I sensed your power spike!"

The man smirked, "Sorry Jess, just had to have a backup plan for the kids…just in case." Jess nervously played with her hair before saying, "Are you sure you can handle it after so long?"

Her husband nodded and stood straight with a grunt. He sighed and looked at the ring, "I think the Meta-Ring is what I was destined to wear even after all these years."

Kyle soon told a basic biology of Mochi before letting Danni spend time with her. The ape was hesitant but soon warmed up to her. Over the next couple of days the group learned more about this hunter and found his name to be Skulker. Many ghosts feared him and came to Earth to flee him.

Kyle soon spent a majority of his time with Desiree protecting Mochi.

"This boy cannot stop the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

 **Review responses:**

 **KingJGamer: Thanks for the review. Of course, it feels like Desiree could be a good replacement for Shahra.**

 **Mr. Rolyac: Thanks! Good luck with When Cores Collide.**

 **To my close friend, hope you enjoy. And hope I don't disapoint.**

"Are you sure they will be safe here? Who knows when his influence will spread into there." A voice spoke within a dark room.

An elderly voice spoke, "I know his influence is strong. But, the children can best him. However, it will take time for them to grow to such strength. To be honest, I can only hope we can put _him_ back together. He is outside of my sight, so it's anything goes in his case." The other voice sighed, "You may be right. As much as we don't like it, you might be right."

 **Heh, heh. I wonder what that means?**

 **Read, review, and thank you for coming.**

 **~Guardian Boreal and Omega Boreal signing out!**


	4. The Hunter and The Knight

**Soooo fucking happy Smash Ultimate is out!**

 **Omega: James…**

 **Yeah, yeah. I got this! Btw, sorry about the absence! Work gets to me.**

 **Both: We do not own anything referenced nor Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 4: The Hunter and The Knight

"You know, Mochi is a good girl. You raised her right, Kyle." Desiree giggled. Kyle smirked, "Yup! She's a fierce fighter too. But I taught her self defense. No aggression fighting. Hell, she can toss something pretty far too. But," he looked to Mochi and Danni and chuckled, "I think she likes Danni. Look at them."

Desiree watched said two and chuckled; Danni was playing with Mochi by playing tag. Danni was evading Mochi pretty well until she got sneak attacked and soon the chase was on. Kyle laughed and soon felt the air change.

He felt someone was watching him.

He stood from where he was sitting and looked around. The onlooker was close. His vision went blurry as smoke filled the area. Both he and Desiree started coughing. "Smokescreen! He's here!"

Kyle soon heard the sounds of metal being bashed in as well as the sound of a sword cutting through something. "You're a tough prey, but it's part of the thrill." A deep voice grunted. Kyle transformed and said, "Type Change: Wind!" His armor took a green tint as he spun around causing a gust that dissipated the smoke and he saw Danni being pinned by a metalloid man. He had a fiery mohawk and red eyes. He looked about 6'2" and very powerful. ZenMan dashed in before being smacked far away which triggered Mochi but she then was caught in a net. Danni took the opportunity and shoved her opponent off her and held up a medieval sword that seemed to have a face on it's hilt. She pointed it with one hand at the hunter, "Jesus, Skulker! Lay off it, would ya?" to everyone's surprise the sword spoke, "Danni, you know he won't listen." The girl rolled her eyes, "Hmph, fine. If you're ready metal head, En Garde!" the halfa and the hunter charged each other and their blades clashed, you could see Danni was highly skilled as was Skulker, but Zen soon noticed that they've done this before. He rushed to his bag and hoped he was wrong. He pulled a book he'd been reading and was shocked to see what he feared.

Danni flipped backwards to avoid a flurry of swipes, "Been perfecting your signature move, John?" Skulker smiled evily, "But of course, my queen. Always have been honing my skills since our last fight all those years ago."

Danni smirked and glowed white, "Well then, time to go all out with Soul Surge!" she blitzed forward at blinding speeds and Skulker lay beaten with Danni pointing the sword at him, "Yield, Johnathan?" Skulker growled but nodded, "Yes, I yield."

The sword spoke again, "Well done, Danielle. It seems even after returning to this part of the timeline your skill hasn't diminished!" Danni chuckled, "What can I say? I have an excellent swordsman as my best friend. Right, G.B.?"

ZenMan changed back and chuckled weakly, "Yeah, don't get my ego too high again since flattery will get ya nowhere, babygirl."

Danni rolled her eyes before turning to Skulker, "Alright, mister. You'll return to the Zone. Don't let me see you in town again." Skulker groaned and teleported away. "Seriously…"

The sword chuckled, "Haha, you sure know how to gain a following m'lady." She glared, "Tell me about it."

Kyle coughed as Danni changed back and looked at him, "Mind explaining this?" he held the book up which read, "Phantom and the Black Knight"

Danni paled but sighed, "Same thing you went through with Des. But, Desiree you remember seeing me in the past, yes?" Kyle looked to his lover who giggled and nodded, "Yes, my queen. I remember, it was a rough battle that day. Thankfully, you snapped some sense into her."

Kyle groaned, "What's next?"

The sword interrupted, "If I may, Sir Kyle. My name is Caliburn, the sacred sword of Camelot. I am one weilded by the ruler of the ancient kingdom. Thus, Danielle wields me, thus she is the queen."

Kyle nods, 'Gonna have to read the book later.'

3 days later.

Out in Kyle's backyard you could hear the sound of wood clashing and knocking as Kyle and Danni sparred with Tucker, Sam and Desiree watching with interest. The two were evenly matched but Danni got the upper hand by suddenly using a rolling technique to attack from his backside knocking over. Desiree called it, "Game set!"

Danni helped her friend up and he groaned, "Ugh, nice work. You have indeed improved. I have no choice but to say with true happiness," he bowed in respect, "You have mastered the art of swordplay, there is nothing left for me to teach you. I am…so proud."

Danielle looked at him with a stunned expression but soon bowed, "Thank you, Master."

"Now, it is time for the true test. My son, it is time." James spoke from the backdoor. He wore black light armor. On the back was a symbol the represented Wind.

Kyle was dressed in silver light armor with black trim. He knew what his dad meant.

"The Grandmaster Trial." The young boy said with a stern face. James nodded and Danielle walked over to the side with the others.

Kyle and James bowed before drawing their weapons. Kyle wielded a longsword with one hand that he held in front of him. James drew a broadsword that he held in front with both hands. Both yelled, "En garde!"

Both father and son clashed blades and were actually evenly matched until Kyle suddenly flashed white while sidestepping one of his father's attacks. He unleashed a flurry of sword strikes and soon his father kneeled, "Enough! I yield."

Kyle helped his father up and he laughed before sighing, "I always wondered when you'd surpass me. But, now…is the time."

Chapter end.

 **Hi guys! Sorry about the sudden end of chapter! I wanna let you guys know I'm gonna do spin-off's to this series once certain points in it are reached. Also, for the Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight references, do you want me to make an entire separate story and obviously play the games so I can get accurate enough (I didn't play Secret Rings but did beat Black Knight) or just leave it at the final battle? I wanna know what you guys want.**

 **Also, I have been thinking it also time I return to Weyard. Yep, the Guardian is going home. But, the story is not what you'd expect. I'll simply give a brief summary;**

 _ **The Guardian, a master of all four Psynergies. But, how did his story go? Well, this is Golden Sun: Guardian Saga.**_

 **And yes, as a Mudshipper it's IsaacXMia, would you expect anything else?**

 **Omega: Yeesh, GB. Big announcments. Let's hope you can pull it off.**

 **Sod off, Omega! But anyway, read, review and stay frosty.**


	5. Rocking the Flames

**Oh here we go!**

 **Okay, some announcements!**

 **First off, gonna say this: I'm gonna keep on working on this fic since i'm starting to get more inspired. It seems my friends are giving me that mental energy boost with positive vibes. So now, this fic is gonna be my main project.**

 **Second, I'm starting some new projects on this account! Here are some summaries:**

 **Golden Sun: The Guardian Saga – IsaacXMia – What if the Warriors of Vale left out a certain person to protect him? Join Boreal on his journey through Weyard. This is the Guardian Saga.**

 **Phantom Rush – semi-crossover – Sonic & Danny Phantom – DannyXEmber and SonicXBlaze – Sonic and Blaze died 14 years ago. This changes everyone they knew for the better. Now 14 year old James Nitrous and his friend Danni Fenton discover what was in his past.**

 **More to come…once this one is done.**

 **Also, this one will take priority while the other two will be the sub-projects.**

 **Now without ado…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else referenced here.**

Chapter 5: Rocking the Flames

Kyle was finally having a change in pace now. He was currently chilling in his living room listening to music.

His eyes closed and actually half way asleep with his girlfriend already dozed off.

Suddenly Tucker burst in with a package, "It's here, yeah!" He soon tripped and fell onto the couple before rolling off, Desiree quickly caught the package as Kyle barked, "What's wrong with you?!" Tucker replied giddy, "It's here! My Ember McLain merch!" Desiree gasped, "What?!"

The package was opened and soon Kyle's phone rang, the number was unknown but he picked up, " _I've heard good things about you. I require your detective services. And I can pay handsomely!_ " Kyle sighed, "Sam, why the Sonic Heroes reference?" He heard a pair of giggles from the other side and said, "Good lord, what am I to do with you girls?" the five soon burst into laughter.

The next day…

The loud squealing of tires could be heard from outside school. Everyone saw a truck with the words, 'Ember McLain.'

'The fuck?' Kyle pondered before he followed the class from behind as they rushed out. He, Danny and Desiree got outside before Danni's ghost sense went off as the truck walls came down and revealed a very pale rocker chick with blue flaming hair.

The group of three snuck around the crowd as the rocker shouted, "HELLO AMITY PARK! YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The crowd chanted, "Ember! Ember!"

Her hair suddenly flared up which was noticed by Danni who found this girl to be attractive but had a job to do. They continued before Ember noticed them and yelled at Danni, "Hey dipstick! Got any requests?"

Danni saw the crowd was fixated on Ember and smirked, "Yeah, Beat it!" she transformed into Phantom and summoned Caliburn.

Ember laughed, "Oh? Well get ready to get burned!" she flipped a dial on her guitar and strummed a sound wave at Phantom who dodged.

Caliburn spoke, "This woman seems to be able to attack from all ranges, evasion is key!" Phantom nodded, "Looks like I can't block her attacks or deflect them either."

Kyle yelled, "Z-Trans!" and was mid-transformation when he suddenly stopped and reverted back, he was confused and uttered, "Da fuck?"

He shook it off but suddenly felt an amazing power flow into him. His eyes turned pure white and summoned a bronze sword with a diamond shaped gem on the hilt.

He dashed at Ember and yelled, "Rune Cutter!" the blade glowed white but Ember seemed unfazed as she batted him away into a nearby wall. This knocked him out causing Desiree to fly towards him and try to heal him.

Phantom barked, "You'll pay for that, bitch!"

Ember laughed, "Come on. You really think you can beat me? Whatever," she flew back to the stage and yelled, "Thank you Amity Park! So long!"

The truck closed up and Phantom changed back before kneeling with Caliburn asking, "Are you alright?" Danni nodded but seemed to be out of breath. 'This girl seems to gain power through other people chanting her name…but how do we sever that connection?'

She stood slowly before walking to Kyle as Desiree tried to wake him. However, he seemed unable to respond.

Danni gasped softly as a small white wisp flew into him causing his eyes to flutter open. "Ugh, what hit me?"

Desiree cried out in joy, "Master!" Kyle shook his head before asking, "Des? What happened?"

Danni explained and Kyle stood up with no difficulty.

"Why didn't I change? Did her music somehow nullify the ring?" Kyle mused. Danni shrugged but soon slumped before Kyle caught her, "She really did a number on you…"

Desiree looked at the confused crowd and noticed that none saw the fight but were focused on Ember the whole time. She sighed silently in relief and helped Kyle take Danni to her place.

Meanwhile…

Ember watched the three as they walked home and smiled, "The ghost girl is pretty strong. It seems she figured out the source of my powers though." She frowned and thought, 'What do I do to stop them? I can't kill them…too damaging to my rep. Seems my music or my hypnosis will work on the boy. The other girl seems unaffected in general. Maybe their friends? Yeah, I saw those two with them before I came in the truck. Yeah!' she giggled with a sinister tone.

Back with Kyle…

Kyle laid down on his bed and pondered about the day.

He saw Desiree enter and he said, "Is she okay?" Desiree nodded, "Don't worry honey. She just needs sleep is all."

Kyle nodded and said, "It seems Ms. McLain gains power through chanting her name by fans…how do we snap them out of it?"

Desiree thought a moment before going to their closet and pulling a guitar case. Kyle facepalmed with a smile, "Of course! Fight fire with fire! But we need a singer and no way Tuckee or Sam can do that. I think a female voice might cut it. You can sing beautifully but I think Danni can do it as well if you two harmonize."

Desiree blushed at the compliment but shyly said, "But I get stage fright…"

Kyle frowned and scrunched his face. 'That's right… maybe Danni and I being there will help? Well, we gotta wait for Danni to awaken.'

Soon Kyle's phone rang, "Dad? What is it?" ' _Kyle, it happened did it not?'_

Kyle frowned, "Yeah…but, I seem to have gained some odd knowledge about someone we fought today…without fighting or hitting them."

Kyle heard his father go, " _Hmm, well, write down what you learned and give it to me later._ "

"Can do Dad, later." " _Won't be home till later, play nice you two._ " He heard his father laugh with amusement and hang up before Kyle could reply. Kyle put his phone down and grabbed an empty composition book and started to write after say to Desiree, "Give me a moment, babe." Desiree nodded with curiosity but slowly snuck over to see and it seemed that he let her see.

 _ **Name: Ember McLain**_

 _ **Original name: Emelia McLain**_

 _ **Age: 40**_

 _ **DOB: 2/12/1978**_

 _ **DOD: 9/20/1994**_

 _ **Allignment: Neutral**_

 _ **Element: Fire and Sound**_

 _ **Weakness: Water, Wind and Void**_

 _ **Abilities: Musical Manipulation, Hypnosis, Teleportation, Death Note.**_

 _ **Method of death: House fire**_

Kyle snapped out of the trance he was in and read what he wrote, "Well fuck, didn't think it was that revealing."

Desiree looked disturbed and said, "How did you learn this?"

"After I beat Dad, time stopped between us. He told me;"

 **Flashback – Kyle's POV – 1 week ago**

" _Kyle, Grandmasters have an ability known as Soul Scan. Should you beat or get beat by an enemy, you will faint or go in a trance…you will things about your foe." My dad said as time froze. I asked him, "What do you mean?"_

 _My dad smirked, "You'll learn soon, kiddo. Just keep training, and you'll be as powerful as me and your mother combined possibly." I looked at him shocked, but nodded and both of us sheathed our weapons as time resumed._

 **Flashback end**

Desiree's POV

I stared at my husband in awe. Yes, husband. We were wed after Kyle defeated Erazor. It was a week later and he proposed to me and since I loved him, I obviously said yes.

The wedding was quick but solidified by our now matching bands. They were infused with magic that tied us together so we knew where the other was. He had to return to his time a month later but we knew, we'd meet again.

He laid back onto the pillow and grabbed his 3DS. He smiled at me and I responded with a bigger one. "Don't mind me for now, babe. Gonna play the Mario and Luigi remake that I got last week." I giggled at him and nodded before I walked to our computer and loaded up my digital diary. 'GB, switch to Kyle so I can have privacy?'

Kyle's POV

I decided to play the remake of Superstar Saga, which I played when I was younger. As I played I thought, 'Maybe…I can use it to remember foes I fought already…' I shrugged the thought aside and continued to play. I remembered where I was in the Beanbean Kingdom and continued on.

Danni's POV

I slowly awoke the next morning and felt refreshed yet confused. How do we beat her? Maybe…yeah, that might work! I see that it's 6:30am and I roll my eyes, "Figures. Might check in with GB if he's awake." I grab my phone and see that he's on Discord. Since we're gamers we use Discord to chat in general. I type:

RocketGirl(me): I'm up, GB.

PH_ZenMan(GB): okay, you alright?

RocketGirl: Yeah, are you okay? That girl did a number on you as well. I saw a wisp float into you before you awoke. What was that?

GB took a few minutes before replying;

PH_ZenMan: Well, it's something I gained when Dad deemed me a Grandmaster. It doesn't matter if I win or lose a fight, but if it's my first encounter, I get a bit of insight. But it's only brief.

RocketGirl: Whoa.

PH_ZenMan: Yeah… but I have a plan to beat her…come over after school.

RocketGirl: Okay, see ya at school!

PH_ZenMan: See ya!

I close my phone and sigh, 'Alright, time to do this…'

7:50am – Kyle's POV

I met up with Danni and then Sam and Tucker. The two seemed off but shrugged it off, they looked disheveled, probably had sex but not my problem.

Soon I heard Desiree whisper in my ear, "I just looked up something that I wanna try later, okay?" I shuddered and nodded.

My wife has a kinky side, not that I mind, so do i. But I later checked the link she sent and that made me go crimson in shock during lunch. Danni looked at my exposed screen and blushed while covering her mouth with a suppressed giggle. I glared at her and whispered, "What's the matter with it?"

She continued to giggle and I stayed quiet as my wife smiled evily at me…ok, not evil. More mischievous.

Sam looked at me with curiosity as I closed my phone. I shook my head and said, "You don't wanna know…"

Sam frowned but nodded in defeat, good lord this girl...

I soon felt my phone vibe and checked it to see;

RocketGirl: Hehe, you'll both like it just like we did.

I narrowed my eyes and replied;

PH_ZenMan: Yeah, I know that! Btw, Des knows about us.

I saw Danni's eyes widen and she typed;

RocketGirl: What did she say about it?

PH_ZenMan: She's okay with it. I think since she was a harem girl before meeting Erazor. But, you know the rest.

Danni giggled, "of course GB."

Desiree giggled and I saw a group message appear:

FouthWallMistress (Desiree): Hahaha! Say, Danni, wanna join in later? I don't mind. GB, you okay if she says yes?

PH_ZenMan: Yeah…only if she says yes.

RocketGirl: Tonight?

FourthWallMistress: Yes.

PH_ZenMan: Yeah…

RocketGirl: I am in!

FourthWallMistress: Yay!

PH_ZenMan: Alright, I can't complain if you two are okay with it. I am a lucky bastard!

Both girls giggled as I chuckled weakly. Tucker seemed to guess it was kinky, I'll tell him later.

After school, I told Danni the plan which made her uneasy but she agreed.

As the day wound down I saw the girls give me look which made me go red…

 **Heyo! Sooo, the lemon for this chapter will be on a separate story since I want certain lemons on another story so I apologize.**

 **Anywho, yes this is the end of the chapter. So, next chapter does include the battle but not like the original.**

 **Alright, thanks to all who read and review. Keep em coming!**

 **Omega: okay, so this is where I say 'Stay Frosty!'**


	6. Fighting the Flames With Me

**Okay, here we go!**

Chapter 6: Fighting the Flames With Me

It was three days after Ember showed up and Kyle pondered on what song to use against her. He thought before flipping through 'Phantom and the Black Knight.'

'Maybe that song…it seems like a perfect choice as it can be a duet if I remember correctly.'

Kyle soon grabbed his phone and messaged Danni and Desiree;

PH_ZenMan: Okay, how about 'With Me' for our song?

RocketGirl: Hmm, sounds good, Des?

FourthWallMistress: Yup.

PH_ZenMan: good, come on over Danni and we'll start.

RocketGirl: Okay!

Kyle soon heard a knock at his front door and went down to see who was here. He opened it and Sam was standing there, "Hey Sam! What's up?" Sam was concerned, "GB, Tucker has been acting strangely since Ember showed up, it's like he's under some kind of hypnosis…"

This confused the boy but saw his friend wasn't under any mind control as Sam was resilient to such things.

"Okay, thankfully The others and I have a plan, you play the drums still right?" Sam nodded confused. Kyle sighed in relief, "Good, we have all the players. Now all we need is Danni. Come on, I'll fill you in." Sam entered and Danni phased into the wall and said, "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam explained about Tucker's behavior and Desiree, who was sitting nearby already asked Kyle, "Darling, isn't that one of Ember's abilities?"

Kyle snapped his fingers and said, "Right! Thanks, babe!"

He explained the plan to Sam who looked pleased as she nodded, "I'm in, anything to snap that moron out of it."

The other three cheered and 1 week later Ember was signing stuff at the Amity Park Mall. Kyle, who is undetected, looks to see Tucker hanging near Ember who is signing stuff. Tucker looked to clearly be hypnotized and had a guitar on his back. Kyle saw that and thought, 'A guitar?! Tucker cannot play to save his ass! He must be possessed!'

He messages the others:

PH_ZenMan: Uh, girls? We have a bigger problem…

GothKnight(Sam): What's up GB?

PH_ZenMan: I think he's being overshadowed! He's near Ember with a guitar on his back!

GothKnight: Wtf?! Tucker doesn't own a guitar and shows no sign of wanting to play music!

RocketGirl: I know! One of her band members must be in him!

FourthWallMistress: What's your plan, honey?

Kyle mused in his head before typing:

PH_ZenMan: Alright, so if we beat Ember, Danni can overshadow Tucker to force the guitarist out. It'll be easier to it afterwards so we can focus on playing.

GothKnight: Ngh, alright.

RocketGirl: Don't worry Sam, it'll be fine!

On the day Ember's concert was to start, as she hynotized up the crowd she heard a loud guitar riff.

She looked around as the crowd was already hypnotized by her and saw four people on the other end of the stage. There stood Phantom, ZenMan, and two other females. Ember barked, "You dipsticks again?! C'mon!"

ZenMan smirked and drew his base guitar, Phantom put on a headset and grabbed her guitar. Desiree put her headset on and stood by Phantom. Sam materialized a drum set and got ready. Ember laughed, "Oh this is rich…alright, you think you can outplay me? Alright let's go!"

Her, Tucker, and two other band members got on the other side and set up.

ZenMan started to play as Ember started to. He soon gained control of the tune and Ember knew which song he chose… "He's doing this 'With Me'?"

 **Phantom signing**

 _Desiree signing_

Ember signing

" **What good is a world that's stays the same? That sound pretty lame!"**

 **You know every world will have it's end.** _(Have it's end)_

 **And I'm here to prove it all to you~**

I am who you don't think I am. **(think I am)**

All wrapped up~ in my evil plan~.

 **I can taste the day** _(taste the day)_

 **Savor night** _(Savor night)_

Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl~!

Do you dare to fight, _(Dare to fight)_ evil's might? _(Evil's might)_

 **I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light!**

My eyes _(my eyes)_ _are filled with curiosity!_

 **You think** _(you think)_ ** _that you have power over me!_**

 _In this life_ **(this life)** **_there's no room for you and me_**

 ** _So turn away and face this day with me!_** (Face the day with me!)

 ** _With me!_** (Face the day with me!)

Tucker charged ZenMan who blasted a sound wave at his knocking him back. Ember narrows her eyes at this.

 **You think that every world will have it's test.** _(Have it's test)_

 **But don't blame for what I have become!**

You know every world will come to end. _(Come to end)_

And I'll create your final rest~.

 **I can taste the day!** _(taste the day)_

 **Savor night!** _(savor night)_

 **Scream your dreams as you dare to fight~! Dare to fight~!**

 **My eyes** _(my eyes)_ ** _are filled with curiousity!_**

 **You think** _(you think)_ ** _that you have power over me!_**

 **In this life** _(this life)_ ** _there's no room for you and me!_**

Ember felt her power dwindle a little due to the crowd chanting 'Phantom.'

 ** _So turn away or face this day with me~!_** (Face the day with me!)

 ** _With me!_** (Face the day with me!)

 ** _With me!_** (Face the day with me!)

 ** _With me!_**

Caliburn spoke from Phantom's back, "She's wide open! Hit her with everything ZenMan!"

ZenMan nodded and summoned his sword. Tucker charged him in which ZenMan knocked him back, "Get out of him." He stated with a cold tone.

The ghost phased out and vanished due to existing from Ember's power, which was diminishing quickly.

Tucker fainted after giving ZenMan a thumbs up. Sam saw and sighed in relief before continuing.

ZenMan dashed towards Ember and attacked with a flurry of slashes and kicks.

Caliburn soon said, "She appears to be quite worn down, you could probably get through to her now." ZenMan nodded and summoned his guitar.

Phantom charged her microphone with ectoplasm which made it into a new weapon.

 **I can taste the day** _(taste the day)_ **savor savor** _(savor night!)_

 **Scream your dreams. As you** ** _dare to fight~!_**

 ** _Dare to fight~!_**

Phantom charged energy into her mic and began to sing causing a shockwave.

 **My eyes** _(my eyes)_ ** _are filled with curiosity!_**

 **You think** _(you think)_ ** _that you have power over me!_**

 **In this life** _(this life)_ ** _there's no room for you and me!_**

 ** _So turn away or face this day with me~!_**

(Face the day with me!)

 ** _With me~!_**

Ember yelled as the sound waves pounded her hard, "Augh! But I, I…AUUUGH!"

Phantom gave a thumbs up as ZenMan gave the last chord.

The crowd roared and Sam checked on Tucker. She sighed in relief as she found he was fine save for some injuries.

Ember sat up and looked at Phantom who stood in front of her.

Phantom smiled, "Ember. Every world has to have diversity or it can't thrive. I heard of your ambition from Skulker and honestly if everyone did the same thing the world would be boring. But that just why we follow our own dreams instead of just forcing others to follow yours."

She held her hand out with a smile, "At least that's what I figure."

Ember looked at her and realized she was right. This was something that was not common for Ember McLain to admit.

Ember sighed, "You're right…I'm sorry. Doesn't mean we're friends though." She took Phantom's hand as she helped her up.

ZenMan dispersed the crowd and then walked up, "Well, that's that." He changed back and looked at the two. He soon zoned out and felt something enter his mind.

Phantom looked at Kyle and asked, "GB?"

Kyle snapped out of it, "I'm good..." he said slowly. Phantom narrowed her eyes at this but turned to Ember, "You should probably head back to the Zone." Ember frowned, "I don't need you to tell me that babypop. But I think I I'm starting to like you guys, but not by much! I'll see you dipsticks later."

Kyle gave a thumbs up while Desiree and Phantom nodded.

She teleported in a whirlwind of flames leaving the four heroes to discuss what to do next.

3 days later…

James Steele looked at his son notes, "Hmm, so it seems you can use the power from memories. I can't even do that. Ah, no matter good work with Ember. I heard from Desiree that you played like a rock god." Kyle chuckled nervously, "Well, I wouldn't say 'rock god'."

James laughed, "Seems the skill still runs in the family, eh?" He showed his son a photo on his phone of him when he was younger.

James looked 18 and had a nice trimmed beard, he is now clean shaven, wore a red jacket over black t-shirt, torn blue jeans, and black combat boots. In his hands as he has a cocky grin was the guitar Kyle owned. James laughed, "That's me when I was younger, I passed my guitar to you since I had a feeling you'd be as skilled or even more than your old man. Seems I was right."

Kyle grinned as he leaned back in his chair, "Haha, I guess like father like son?"

Jess entered the room, "Thankfully yes. But you're a Momma's boy."

Kyle paled as his wife entered at that moment, "You are darling."

His parents and his wife soon laughed at the boy's expense.

Kyle's POV

Oh for fuck's sake…I know I'm a Momma's boy…(A/n: not ashamed when **I** acknowledge I am one as well. Love you Mom!)

But seriously dad? Oh whatever, I guess I'll go over to Tucker's.

I stood up and grabbed my bag when my phone vibbed. 'who the fuck?' It's a new number:

Hey, GB was it? It's Ember. Got your numbers from Skulker so I'm giving you guys mine. I think we can get along just don't piss me off k?

I looked at my phone and chuckled lightly, I replied.

Fine by me. Don't worry I'm gonna try and not piss you off. Anywho, have fun doing 'your thing.' I'm off to check on Tucker. He's fine btw.

I go to grab my shoes and they're not there. I instead see a box where they're supposed to be. The hell?

I open the box and see a pair of Soap Shoes my size with a note,

To Guardian Boreal (Hope you still use that name)

Today we would like you to test our newest invention: the Boost Shoes. Basically you can now run at high speeds but also use some Z-Ring energy for a small boost. We hope this helps when you're unable to use the Z-Ring at full power.

Sincerely,

D.A.L.V. Corp

D.A.L.V. Corp? How do they know me? Meh, I guess it don't matter. Time to try them out!

I soon have them on and I see the Z-Ring flash. Must've linked to the shoes.

I walked outside and started running. I noticed I was going faster than normal. I charged some Z-Energy and surged forward. I came to a stop as I reached Tucker's place. I felt out of breath and stood still to catch my breath. Once I felt better I knocked on his door. His mother opened the door, "Hey there, Kyle! Tucker is upstairs with Sam and Danni. Come on in."

Normal Pov

Kyle smiled, "Sure thing Mrs. Foley! Thanks!"

Mrs. Foley soon noticed his shoes, "Kyle, where'd you get those shoes?"

Kyle looked at her and said, "Found a package where my shoes are normally and these were in there. Seem to enhance my speed. Pretty sweet but I need to re-train myself in distance running or something."

Mrs. Foley nodded as she shoed him upstairs with a laugh.

The door closed and Mrs. Foley frowned, 'The prototype is in Kyle's hands? Boss, what are you thinking?' she went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

In Tucker's room…

"Whoa, those are some awesome shoes GB!" Tucker said shocked as Kyle entered. Kyle nodded, he then dropped his bag and plopped on the beanbag chair Danni was on causing her to bounce onto his lap. She blushed and pouted. Sam giggled at that and knew something was going on or had been going on between the two.

Tucker snickered and beamed at them. Sam popped in a movie, a horror one obviously, and they all chilled. Tucker and Sam were laying on his bed while Danni and Kyle were still on the beanbag. Danni snuggled into Kyle, obviously not the first time she's ever done that. Soon Desiree appeared in a puff of smoke and Kyle motioned for her to sit on his right since Danni took his left side. Desiree smiled and laid next to her husband and the newest member of his new harem.

Yes, Kyle now unwittingly had a harem and in his opinion wasn't complaining. Tucker and Sam were none the wiser.

Meanwhile, in Wisconsin….

Inside a giant castle in a forest a scientist with long gray hair scowled at a nearby photo.

"You will be mine Maddie."

 **Chapter end**.

 **Soo not easy to write this chapter. Oh well.**

 **Ya'll know what to do.**

 **Oh! btw, i'll still have it DanniXEmber. Don't worry.**


	7. Out of Z-Control

**Alright, guys. Here we go again.**

Chapter 7: Out of Z-Control

Two and half weeks later Kyle awoke with his wife and Danni snuggled next to him. He smiled before frowning and thinking, 'What was that dream? I saw…myself fighting Danni and Desiree and it looked like I was out of control of my own body…and from what I said…even my own words…'

This had him disturbed and found it was Saturday so he could sleep in and slowly held his girls tighter before he drifted off again.

 _Accessing Z-Ring Data…._

 _Confirming ID…_

 _Access granted: ID confirmed._

A gray haired middle aged man smirked as he looked at his monitor. "So, the Seven World Rings exist and he has them as well? Curious. His father must know something. But, how do I ask him in person?" He heard his phone and answered it, "Vladimir Masters speaking? Oh?" he smirked, "Perfect. Thank you for the reminder. Can you contact them all? Thank you."

He hung up and laughed, "The reunion…of course! But, it still a month or two away…I can be patient…but maybe I'll run a test. Yes, that'll do." He cackled and walked downstairs to his lab.

Back in Amity…

Kyle was panting heavily as he dashed all around town. He approached the park from where he started and stopped by slamming his feet down but slid too much into a nearby tree. Desiree, wearing sweats as she didn't feel like wearing anything else, shook her head and floated over before picking him up, "That's gotta hurt…" she said in concern. Kyle shook his head and shrugged, "C'mon honey, you know I've dealt with worse." Desiree sighed, he was right. She checked her watch, "10 minutes and 20 seconds."

Kyle frowned and thought, 'Hmm, well thankfully I think I've got the breathing thing down so I don't have to worry."

He nodded after a few minutes and stretched, "I think that'll do for today. C'mon, we gotta meet Danni at the Nasty Burger." Desiree smiled at him and both took off.

'The town is too oblivious. But, they seem to still keep a low profile. Hmm…' Vlad thought as watched them with a drone.

The drone followed the two and soon saw Kyle and Desiree helping Phantom fight a giant ectopuss. 'Phantom…she looks familiar… Wait, doesn't Jack have two daughters…'

Vlad pulls a picture Jack sent him of Danni and Jazz. Vlad's eyes widened, "Danni Phantom is Jack's daughter? Oh this is rich. Jack said he built a portal…" Vlad soon realized what happened, "No…you fool!"

Kyle and Desiree soon came up and found Phantom and Ember having a fight. Kyle looks confused but soon sees Tucker and Sam nearby just shaking their heads. The couple approach them and Kyle asks, "Uh, do I wanna know?" Sam sighs, "Ember and Phantom are just sparring but it seems the verbal jabs they throw are a bit personal I think." Desiree was listening to the fighting duo and heard some interesting comments and her eyes widened, "Wha?"

Kyle looked to his wife, "Honey, what's up?"

Desiree shook her head and quickly replied, "I-I'll tell you later…" this made her husband raise an eyebrow but he simply said, "Okay…I wish you'll tell me later when I ask." He rubbed the ring on his finger and she knew she could not disobey, "Yes, darling…" Tucker asked in disbelief, "Wait, you're still his genie?" Desiree nodded, "He rarely wishes for anything."

Sam glared at Kyle, "GB, that's not cool." Kyle rolled his eyes, "Fine, but please tell me later honey." Desiree weakly smiled and nodded, "You're wish is my command, Master." She said this in a seductive tone which made Kyle blush and Sam laugh and Tucker dropped to his knees holding his stomach.

Phantom and Ember soon calmed down and Ember said, "C'mon babypop. Where's the CD? Can't I have it back?" Phantom groaned, "Em, for crying out loud, we'll check my place and I'll show you I ain't got it."

Ember pouted but agreed, "Fine. C'mon babypop."

The two flew off and soon arrived at Fenton Works. Both walked in and up to her room. Ember sighed once Danni closed the door, "I think Desiree is catching on to us." Danni paled, "Oh boy…uh, should we tell GB?"

Ember shook her head and said, "Not yet, I wanna see if this works between us, babe." She was getting close to Danni who embraced her, "I think it'll work out, sweetie."

Ember soon found Danni's lips with hers and the two were furiously making out. Soon Danni's shirt and pants were off as well as Ember phasing off her clothes.

 _ **Lemon warning**_

Danni stood in sky blue bra and panties while Ember wore a crimson bra and thong. Ember was a 36C and Danni was a 34C so they were well gifted but skilled at concealing it.

Ember pinned Danni on the bed and began kissing her while fondling her breasts. Danni moaned into Ember and she soon rubbed Danni's pussy. Danni moaned deeply and Ember slipped into her panties and slipped two fingers in. Danni gasped and soon a glow came from her crotch.

From within her panties a bulge formed and soon an erect penis sprouted. Ember grinned and began to stroke it while fingering her. Danni was a hermaphrodite but kept her cock hidden thanks to her powers but a strong enough orgasm could make it appear. She'd fucked Desiree when Kyle wasn't around and found Desiree loved creampies.

And thankfully, Ember did too. She began to bob her mouth on the member and Danni soon came. Ember swallowed the buildup and grinned at her lover who was still having her orgasm.

Ember soon slipped off both their underwear and began to ride the halfa who moaned in ecstasy. Ember thought, 'Half ghost half human, part boy mostly girl. I don't think I'll want anything less.' She rode Danni who soon said, "Emi…I'm gonna cum!" Ember moaned happily, "Do it. Do it baby! Cum in me!"

"Emilia!" "Danni!" they cried out and Ember fell onto Danni's chest but soon a blanket was draped over them. Ember looked to see Kyle smirking, "Take care of her, ya hear?" Ember blushed but nodded. Danni looked at Kyle who smiled, "I got your back. Isn't it how it always is?"

Danni nodded before passing out, Ember in her arms.

 _ **Lemon end… god, can't believe I did that…**_

 **Ugh, that was 'hard' to write okay? You know what the funny part of this shit is? And I'm okay with admitting this… I'm 24 and still a virgin. Too much porn…glad I made this fic M rated so I can say this shit. Now, I'mma say this: if you are under 18, why the fuck are you reading this? Don't blame me for anything, I own nothing. You shouldn't be on here. Now back to work…oh god…**

 **I know time skips are happening and don't worry. I got this. Plus, I am very tired as it is 12:35pm EST as I'm writing this and I got off work at 7am.**

 **Sorry bout the rant. Hope you all enjoy. Hope you have an awesome time!**

 **And like always: Stay frosty kid!**


	8. Technus Z version 1

**Hey guys, just gonna get started.**

Chapter 8: Technus Z version 1.0

The ghost portal whirled to life as a ghost wearing a lab coat that meshed into his spectral tail appeared, he had spiky grey hair that would remind someone of either Doc Brown from Back to the Future or Rick from Rick and Morty. He also had ecto green skin and rubber gloves.

"Ah, so this is where the new Ghost Potral leads. I saw Ms. McLain here and it closed before I could get in. Lucky me." He grinned evilly and phased through the roof and viewed the town, "Ah, Amity Park. Wonder how much has changed?"

He flew around invisible while looking at the people when he saw Kyle chilling on a park bench eyes closed. 'Hmm, this human seems different than the others.'

He saw the Z-Ring and his eyes widened, 'The ring was completed?! This must be a member of the Steele family!'

Kyle's eye opened as he panted heavily out of nowhere, "The fuck? Another dream…"

'I've been getting more of them…what's happening?' he shook his head and looked around, "Hmm, someone's watching me…no ghosts from what I can sense though…"

The ghost kept quiet and phased into the Z-Ring, hopeful that he wouldn't notice. Kyle looked around more and sighed, "Hmm, guess not…alright. Gotta meet with the others." He stood and charged Z-Energy into the shoes and dashed off.

A drone hovered nearby and Vlad looked intrigued, 'Hmm, Technus. A ghost of technology and all things mechanical. He may be useful to my plans but I'll let him stir up some trouble. I saw you enter the ring Technus… now, let's play.'

Kyle zoomed around and soon came up to the Nasty Burger. He slowed down and stopped in front of Sam and Tucker, "Hey guys! No one is here yet?"

Sam shook her head, "Nope, we just got here as a matter of fact. Say, GB?"

"Yeah?" the boy raised his eyebrow. Sam blushed, "Is there something going on between you and Danni?" Kyle sighed softly, "Well, to be honest…"

A few minutes later…

Sam and Tucker looked stunned at the boy as he had told them the truth. Sam snapped out of it first, "So Danni and Ember are…wow." Tucker followed, "And you and Desiree are married…man…you're lucky."

Kyle rolled his eyes while Danni and Desiree appeared. Kyle saw Danni was more winded as usual, Desiree was more collected but was nasally inhaling heavier and he could hear a third set of heavy breathing. Kyle shook his head lightly as he low-key smirked.

Danni's POV

"Holy fuck! We're late! If you hadn't been so…" I heard my girlfriend, Ember, grumble as the two of us and Desiree, who came to wake us, went to meet GB, Sam and Tucker. He said he wanted to tell us something.

Desiree, who was flying but was cloaked while me and Em were invisible, said, "Well, you two should have more control over your sex drives." I glared at her with glowing green eyes and she laughed, "Calm down, you know it was fun."

Me and Em blushed, well, I assumed she blushed. And we landed and I changed back while Em stayed invisible.

I saw GB smirk and I knew he was thinking something but I can never tell what it is.

"Okay, now that the three of you are here. I need to tell you…well, lemme show you." He pulled out a white hardback book. It emitted a green glow and he frowned, "It just appeared in my room this morning after Des left to wake Danni. But the thing is…" he opened the book and it was all blank. What the fuck? I touch it and feel a sudden flux of power.

" _Damn, didn't want this…to end…I must send my Chronicle…to…the boy. The Chronicle of The Shifting Legacy must move to his dimension…good luck!"_

It was only a voice and I snapped out of my trance. Well, I thought it was. GB looked concerned, "Danni? Did you…"

I nodded and the others touched the book. They all looked in a trance before snapping back to reality. GB frowned, "He called it _The Shifting Legacy_ …"

The others nodded with me. Whomever made it is really powerful.

Normal POV

Technus snapped out of his own trance as he too saw that vision. 'Wh-what the…' he thought in shock.

Ember blinked before thinking, 'What the…so…this is…what is this?' she looked at the book and saw Kyle look at her even though she was still invisible. She kept quiet. He mumbled enough so no one but the group heard, "Look, it's something I dunno anything about. But, there one thing that bugs me…"

He opened the book and focused his energy. The book glowed again and everyone soon saw a new scene.

 _Zen and the Secret Rings…final scene._

"Des!" a brunette teen rushed towards a young Arabic girl who just gave her life for him. He cradled her and she spoke softly, "Kyle…I'm sorry. I knew this whole time and I foolishly got you involved…" Kyle warmly smiled, "It's not your fault, danger follows me like a bad shadow." They both chuckled weakly before Kyle asked, "Desiree, please grant me a wish; I wish for you to not die and go back to the way you were…" Desiree teared up, "I'm sorry my love…but I…cannot grant…"

Kyle's eyes widened as she went limp and his ring shattered.

Kyle soon grew a dark aura. His opponent scoffed, "Hmph, in the end, such is the weak power of a Genie of the Ring."

The rings that bound the pages together flew into him suddenly. This caused him to change into a monster. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "I am Alf Layla wa-Layla. I AM the Arabian Nights, I will be it's new Creator. I will remake this world and this reality in my own image!" Kyle frowned and got into a fighting stance, "This is awful. You're just some incomplete monster!"

Soon, as if trying resist the monster, three rings flew out and absorbed into Kyle, granting him and his Z-ring new power. "SPINE TRANS!"

His white armor was now a dark purple with gold highlights. He also had black bat wings protruding from his back and his helmet was now more spiky. He held her ring tightly, and growled in a beast-like voice, "We've got to stop him! Desiree, please lend me your POWER!"

The world faded to black save for the monster and Zen Spine. Erazor exclaimed, "I am…the creator. The stories of this world are MINE!"

Zen barked, "If this is your world, then it's a world I have to fix! Your twisted plan ends here, Erazor!"

"Mwahaha!"

 _Your power will always be at maximum. I believe in you._

Zen looked around, "Des!" and soon Erazor shot beams of flame to which Zen deflected, "Hmph, that all you got?"

Erazor summoned a giant ball of magic, which he threw after saying, "It would take a miracle to avoid MY attacks!"

Zen rushed forwards at sonic speed and began pushing.

 _You can do it, my love!_

Zen soon kicked the ball rapidly then smacked it back, "How's this for an introduction then?!"

He burst forward towards the exposed weak spot and started punching and kicking. After he landed a powerful burst of energy into the weak spot it closed and three puffs of energy spewed out of some pores.

Erazor flew away and attacked with small orbs which Zen dodged by slowing time. Time sped back up and again the warrior deflected beams of flame. Erazor launched another giant orb which Zen pushed back, however this one was more intense and growled before sending a flurry of kicks into it before smacking back, Zen burst forward and continued his assault before drawing his sword, which had morphed into a black one edged broadsword. He slashed a couple time before stabbing the weak point causing three more puffs to fly out. Erazor flew farther while exclaiming, "How can you have this power?!" Zen barked, "It's none of your concern! Let's end this!"

Erazor felt himself getting weaker and soon summoned a massive energy ball which he hurled. Zen soon sped forward and using his full might sent a flurry of kicks, punches and slashes into the orb. This knocked it back before Zen burst forward again, this time with blade in hand.

He launched high into the air and slashed downward into the core before pulsing massive amount of energy into Erazor causing a 7th and final puff to escape.

The 7 rings leaving his body Erazor fell as he changed back into his Djinn form, before Zen declared triumphant, "Your tale is finished Erazor! Next time, try writing a better story!"

Zen Spine floated down and changed back into Kyle. Erazor slowly got up and said, "I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me, I will simply return again and again! I am immortal, I cannot be vanquished! Mwahahaha!"

Kyle held out the lamp. Erazor gasped, "That can't be! That's the…" Kyle chuckled.

 _Desiree handed Kyle an orb, "I want you to hold onto this."_

 _Desiree died in his arms, "To go back to the way you were…"A tear fell onto the orb, changing it into the lamp._

"The Genie of the Lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?" Kyle asked with determination.

Erazor barked, "I will NEVER grant any wish for the likes of YOU!"

"Hmph!" He sat on the nearby throne, "My first wish: Bring Desiree back to life!" he pointed the lamp and shot a beam of flame at Erazor who stumbled and cried, "My body…my body is…Augh!" he let an wisp of light loose and reforged Desiree's ring back onto Kyle's right hand. He smirked and looked over to his left and smiled when he saw Desiree floating in the air with a smile. He turned to Erazor, "My second wish: Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so the world can have it's stories again!"

"Wha?" Another beam and Erazor stumbled and Arabic letters flowed out of the throne room and into the world.

"My…My…" Kyle shouted, "My third wish: Erazor Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time, trapped inside your lamp as you were in days of old!" the final beam hit Erazor and a gust of wind swirled around him, "Desiree! I know you're there! Please stop him!" Kyle sighed lightly and shooked his head slowly, looking at this pathetic begging, "We can start over the two of us! I swear…I swear it. The world is mine! Why can be denied by that filthy brat, WHY?!" Kyle shot back as he opened the lamp, "Because I told you, time and time again!" Erazor flew in and the lid was closed. And before he blew the flame out, "Don't mess with those I care about!" he blew out the flame.

The light faded and everyone looked stunned save for Desiree who had a look of nostalgia. Kyle smiled as she smiled with her eyes closed.

Sam looked shocked and asked, "GB, is that what happened during the book? You looked so demonic." Kyle looked away visibly uncomfortable, "I…was so engulfed by my emotions…Desiree is the most important person in my life. You mean everything to me honey. The sight and thought of losing you forever, just…set me off. The rings were resisting since it was the wrong sacrifice, if it was me who was killed he would have succeeded…but…" Desiree walked over and hugged her husband. This seemed to be a touchy topic to them. Sam said to divert, "Okay, any other memories? Like how you met Mochi?"

Kyle smiled with a silent 'thank you' and grabbed the book and the pages fluttered. The book shined and….

 _Meeting the Poacher_

A younger Kyle ran through the jungle running to find his new friend. However, he was chasing a poacher to save his friend.

He soon came across a purple back gorilla baby backing away from a bald man wearing cliché poacher gear with a gun and evil grin on his face. Kyle yelled, "Yo! Baldy!" the poacher turned and glared at the boy. He grins and aims for Kyle who dodges once the gun unloads. Kyle drew a sword from his sheath and charged at the man who knocked him back into a tree. Kyle fell unconscious and the ape rushed to him. Soon a roar was heard and the poacher saw a lion appear. The lion looked at Kyle and the ape and approached with fangs out. The little ape huddled to Kyle but the lion soon collapsed with a tranquilizer dart. The poacher sighed in relief but as he approached the two several more lions appeared, "Curses!"

As the poacher backed towards Kyle and the ape. He pulled out a knife and got ready for a final fight.

"Rune Art: Drowse Gas!" a man's voice bellowed. Soon the lions started to sway drowsily. The ape saw an opportunity and attacked a lion. She didn't kill it but knocked it out. She jumped from lion to lion knocking out each one. Once she was done she rushed back to Kyle as he slowly roused himself. The poacher realized his mistake in his career and sighed.

"See what I mean Gus? Do you realize your error?" the bald man turned to see a man with short black hair. He wore safari gear but wielded a silver katana. Gus looked away but nodded. The man walked to Kyle who said weakly, "Uncle…Joe?"

Joseph Steele helped the boy up and the ape climbed into Joe's shoulder. Kyle started to sway and Gus helped him stand, "Come on kiddo, let's get you home…"

The book ended it's shine. Everyone looked interested but Kyle simply closed the book and put it away.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Ghost Zone…

"Clockwork! Why did you give him the Chronicle?! Do you know what'll happen?" an old man sighed as turned to the source of the yelling and changed into a toddler. He glared, "You know the Chronicle can only see the past and be written by the true owners soul. This is the only way to combat _him_." The being who was hidden by shadows growled lightly but huffed, "Fine."

Clockwork turned to his viewing screens, "We will watch…"

 **Ugh! So hard! So fucking hard!**

 **Kaps: Well better now then never you know.**

 **Yeah…**

 **So, now we're getting to the hard parts. And now we post this on my 24** **th** **birthday, April 20** **th** **.**

 **Read, review, and follow.**


	9. Technus Z version 1 part 2

**Ohh boy, this gonna be interesting…**

 **Sparx: Meh, you'll be fine.**

 **Kaps: You've done worse! No way you can do it like that stuff anymore!**

 **Lora: Kaps, that's not gonna help him! GB, you got this. Oh! GB introduce us.**

 **Ok now, so…these are my new muses/familiars. Kaps(Male), Sparx(Male), and Lora(Female).**

 **Kaps is a white wisp when he doesn't use much energy but takes on the form of a silver wolf…he's been watching over me for years until he revealed himself recently.**

 **Sparx is a red wisp that forms into a pheonix. Legit, this guy came to me on my birthday, while I was asleep and stunned me before joining me. Yes, he unfroze me after I agreed and then promptly passed out.**

 **Lora is even more recent. She is 5'8", and has two forms based on the time of day. Her Day Forme is her hair turns blonde and her skin gets a nice tan but her eyes stay a bright green, she also wears yellow and white robes and holds a staff. Her Night Forme makes her hair deep violet, her skin as pale as my mother, who is Norwegian as am I, her robes turn black and violet and holds a scythe. She also changes into a chibi form of herself and all three like to hide/hang out in one of my hats.**

 **Kaps: Not bad, GB.**

 **Sparx: We don't own Danny Phantom!**

 **Lora: Nor any referenced media in this story.**

 **Thanks guys!**

Chapter 9: Technus Z version 1.0 Part 2

"So, you're saying this can see your past?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence. Kyle nodded and suddenly looked at Danni's bag and sensed something. Danni looked at him funny, "What?"

Kyle shook his head and smirked, "Why don't we head to my place so our guests can be free to show themselves." They all nodded and proceeded to get up and follow Kyle and Desiree to their home.

Upon entering and closing the door, Ember showed herself with a sigh of relief, "Thank you for that Big K." she laid down on the sofa onto Danni's lap. Tucker rested on the other end with Sam leaning into him. Kyle looked at his Z-Ring and said, "I know you're in there. Please, show yourself."

The Z-Ring pulsed and Technus revealed himself, "How did you know, child?" Kyle smirked, "I'm not stupid. I knew the Z-Ring was being infiltrated. It's linked to me. Tell me, who are you?"

Technus grinned and said, "I, young man, am Technus, Master of Technology!" Ember groaned, "Can you be any more loud?" Danni laughed at her lover's complaint which annoyed Technus. Kyle said, "You two know each other?" Both nodded and Technus frowned, "She was dating my brother Skulker before she dumped him. I can see Ms. McLain is now dating a human."

Danni glared, "Problem?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Technus shook his head, "Nope. Just curious, why?"

"Why did I dump your brother?" Technus nodded. Ember frowned, "No point in keeping him, sorry man. Be glad he has you though. How's he been taking it?" Technus sighed, "Like a champ, he's been bitching little bit but is simply just venting on trees that thankfully can grow back. And rocks. And boulders."

Ember chuckled nervously, "Good, I thought he would hunt Babypop and I." Technus raised an eye, "Oh?"

Ember shook her head, "Nevermind."

Kyle soon took out his Chronicle and saw it glow again, but this time white.

"What the?"

The light shined brighter…

 _Phantom Memory: Phantom and the Black Knight – Final Chapter_

It was a sad sight, watching two friends go at it, one wanting a world that goes on forever and the other obviously trying to stop her. The one trying to stop her held a broken sword as she kept being slashed by phantasmal swords from her opponent. She soon heard a female yell, "Lady Phantom! You have done enough!" Phantom slowly stood and heard another female yell, "No, Phantom! There is no point in continuing!"

The white haired girl weakly retorted, "A knight…never flees from their foe…do they?" she charged forward and got knocked backwards again.

A third voice barked, this time male, "You fool! This no longer has ANYTHING to do with chivalry! Get out of there, run!"

The girl responded with a voice that oozed determination, "It was never about chivalry for me…" she held her destroyed sword in front of her, "I just gotta do what I gotta do, that's all!"

The three knights who watched yelled, "Danni!"

A gold light emitted from the female knight and the fourth person in the safe area gasped as she played with her red hair, "The long lost light of the sacred sword! Quickly, your swords!" the three knight held out a rapier, claymore, and dual blades which fell into the orb in front of them which erupted with a plume of golden light.

Phantom was soon engulfed in the plume and began a transformation.

She changed back into her human form and gained golden armor that went on in this order; boots, legs, crotch, breastplate, shoulders, left hand, right hand, cape, winged helm, which had no mouth protection but flipped down her visor. She held Caliburn in front of her as he forged himself back but soon erupted with power from the blade. Danni said, "Whoa."

The Lady of the Lake said amazed, "That's the greatest of the sacred swords: Excalibur!"

Danni yelled, highly pumped, "Haha, let's do this!" she swiped Excalibur before dashing towards Merlina.

The two took to the skies and Merlina said as she transformed, "You would not understand, nor could you understand. That is why I do what I must do. I'm finished with you!"

As she finished her transformation: a four armed being holding two swords and two staves. Danni held her blade out, "What good is a world that goes on forever? That sounds pretty lame!"

Merlina encased Danni in a shadow barrier in which the knight quickly cut at the barrier. "Can't you get in close somehow? We have a good chance at winning if you can close the gap!"

"Yeah, but looks like dodging from side to side is my only option! Or maybe…" she picked up the pace in her swings and soon it shattered.

"Yes! Now, listen carefully. Timing is EVERYTHING, swing me at EXACTLY the right moment." Excalibur said sternly. Danni nodded, "Yeah, looks like I'll have to counterattack when the time is right!" Merlina and Danni soon clashed swords and soon, after about 3 clashes Danni surged forward, "Time to go all out with Soul Surge!" and slashed constantly at her foe. She was soon pushed back and soon zoomed back. Merlina growled, "This story and the world it created will come to an end! Is that what you wish?!"

Danni shook her head, "No, it's not gonna end! My stories end when I stop existing!" Merlina twirled her staves and sent countless orbs. Danni simply dodged, "I'm gonna bring the battle to her: up close and personal!"

Excalibur also chimed in, "Don't underestimate Excalibur reborn! We are going to teach you the error of your ways." Danni giggled, "Yup, me and my trusty sword are gonna teach you a lesson!"

The two clashed again and soon Danni charged and slashed, "Now, keep slashing!"

"I thought the sword Excalibur was merely legend…" Merlina said with confusion. Danni shrugged, "Yeah, it was a shocker for me too!"

Merlina exclaimed, "Your efforts are futile!" Excalibur retorted, "Hmph! You must be mistaken if you think this is the limit of Excalibur's power!"

Again the clashing of swords could be heard and Danni attacked again. Merlina soon excalimed, "You would never understand my sorrow of watching this kingdom's ruin!"

Danni growled, her teeth clenched, clearly showing she was annoyed, "Good, cause I don't EVER wanna feel such one sided sadness!" Excalibur yelled out, "Foolish Wizard! You'd sacrifice the lives of countless others to escape your own sorrow?!"

Soon Merlina felt weaker due to being assaulted so much. Excalibur noticed this as she was moving slower, "She appears quite worn down. You could probably get through to her now!"

Danni countered more attacks and soon surged forward while slashing before flying behind Merlina, "It's over now."

She pointed Excalibur at Merlina and dashed forward in a flash of light.

"There is NOTHING Excalibur can't cut through." Excalibur exclaimed.

Merlina cried in pain, "ARGGHH, but I…I… AUGGGH!" Danni sighed and floated down as she shed her armor and Caliburn returned to normal. As the two stood on a grassy hill Danni smiled, "Merlina." The wizard looked to her, "Every world has it's end. I know that sounds kinda sad." She picked up a flower, "But that's why we live life to the fullest in the time that we have." She offered the flower to her, "At least that's what I figure."

Merlina took it and sniffed it while sighing, "Grandfather…"

Sir Percival and the others approached, "Well done, Lady Danielle." Danni whipped around, "Thanks to you guys!" Caliburn chuckled, "You can say that again."

Sir Gawain crossed his arms, "But to think…King Arthur was but an illusion." Sir Lancelot frowned, arms crossed and with a tinge of sadness in her voice, "The Knights of the Round Table...must now disband…"

Caliburn asked shocked, "What foolishness is this?!"

The lady of the lake rolled her eyes as she played her long red hair, "I'll say!"

Desiree asked, "Hmm? What are you saying then?"

Caliburn said, "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the sacred sword Caliburn! I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown!"

This shocked the Knights along with Desiree. Lancelot started, "So then…"

Gawain finished for her, "You?!" she pointed to Danni. All three Knights exclaimed, "You are the true King Arthur?!"

Danni frowned as she knew Caliburn was right, "I guess so." She saw them kneel, "Hey! Cut that out!"

 _End_

The light faded, Caliburn revealed himself and laughed, "Haha! Seems your Chronicle can store more than just your own memories. That was a defining moment for me and her Majesty."

Kyle frowned, "Seems so…but, I wonder…"

Caliburn spoke, "Where Merlina is? Not to worry, she is watching over us." Desiree rolled her eyes, "Typical Merlina. Always keeping an eye on Lady Danielle." Danni was blushing the whole time and looked away from everyone. Ember smirked and taped Danni's shoulder causing her to look at Ember but was soon kissed by Ember. Kyle snorted as he held back a laugh. Tucker rolled his eyes as did Sam. Technus tugged lightly on his collar and Desiree giggled.

A few hours later.

Kyle was relaxing in his room when he heard a crash from outside. He jumped off his bed and looked out his window to see Skulker fighting Phantom. 'Oh for fucks sake…'

As he rushed down and out he suddenly felt odd. He looked around the and then into the night sky. A sudden flash of light erupted and engulfed the area. Kyle yelled, "AURGH!"

Meanwhile…

"Ngh, how did he get past us?" an Observant groaned as he picked himself off the ground. He helped his friend who shrugged, "I don't know. Ah!" the two rushed to Clockwork and helped him stand. The Time Master groaned, "We must alert Kyle. If that man plays like this then we shall as well!"

Back in Amity…

"Kyle? Kyle! Wake up!" James shook his son awake. The brunette aroused with a drowsy expression, "What is it, Dad?"

"You slept like a log. Guess the move took a lot out of you." Kyle nodded, still drowsy. James smiled, "Well, we meet the neighbors today. Well, more like old friends from college."

Kyle raised an eyebrow but nodded. James gave a thumbs up, "It'll be fine, kiddo. Anyway, get ready!" his father exited the room and Kyle rolled his eyes. 'Typical Dad…always hyper. Anyway, Amity Park…feel like I've been here before…but,' he climbed out and looked outside, 'i…dunno. I feel I'm forgetting something…'

He shook his head and looked at his new desk. He saw a white book with a golden ring atop it. He raised an eyebrow at this and picked up the items. They shined a brilliant green light and soon his memories returned. He snapped out of his quick daze and looked around, 'Wha? It looks like I just moved here! Ah!' he slipped the familiar ring onto his finger and felt a familiar life force within it. He rubbed it and said, "Desiree! Come on out!" Desiree soon materialized but in her attire from when she first met him. She looked around after a second and soon hugged Kyle, "Master! You're okay!" "I'm all right Des. My question is: what do you remember?"

Desiree sighed, "Everything until that flash of light. I saw you run out of the house and now…I don't know." She soon saw his wrist, "The Z-Ring! It's gone!" Kyle saw she was right and frowned but checked his phone, "The date is right but…" he looked in his photo gallery and saw no pictures of him, Danni, Sam, and Tucker. "Someone is messing with time. Thankfully the Chronicle gave me my memories back…but I think the others may have forgotten."

"Correct."

Time soon stopped save for the two and a portal opened revealing Clockwork as he entered the room. Kyle gasped, "Clockwork! What happened?" Kyle had run into Clockwork as he was heading to his time period as Desiree could not send him forward.

Clockwork frowned, "The timeline has been rewritten against it's will. Listen closely and listen well: you will find some things are much different than your original timeline. However, I will say the Z-Ring doesn't exist in this time and your father still has his own kind of ring. But, let's say I can give you an advantage. Stand still." He raised his staff and slammed it down causing energy to flow around Kyle. Kyle began to float and soon changed form.

"Master?" Desiree asked her lover with concern. Kyle stood and looked in the nearby mirror; he now wore a completely black business suit and a black coat over it. He also wore a white mask over his eyes and nose and his brown hair was now streaked with silver. His eyes were now crimson and he wore black gloves and black shoes. He also saw a box on his waist. Inside were playing cards but with elemental symbols instead of the classic suits. Clockwork laughed, "You are now Cardmaster! The elements are now within your grasp! Try focusing on your original form."

Cardmaster closed his eyes and soon a flurry of cards erupted from around him and once they vanished Kyle stood in his pajamas. The boy whistled, "Sweet, Thanks! But…now how should I handle the whole Danni situation?" Clockwork knew the boy was asking himself but said, "I must also say to you Desiree." The Genie of the Ring turned to him and he frowned, "You already exist in another form in this timeline so your current form must change before I un-pause time. I suggest this image."

Desiree was given a photo and she nodded but looked to Kyle who smiled, "No matter what you look like, I'll still love you." Desiree shed a tear with a smile and began to glow white.

Kyle and Clockwork shielded their eyes and soon once the glow faded Desiree had drastically changed. Her silky black hair turned brick red and into a floating ponytail, now had pointy ears and looked 16, her eyes were now brown, and had big rings on her wrists, wore a pink strapless top, tan baggy pants and pink sandals.

"Desiree? Wow." Her voice had changed too and was now a tone higher. "Master…I shall be now known as Shahra. But I will always be your loyal Genie." Kyle nodded and knew it was still his lover inside. Clockwork smiled, "That should do it. Now begins your new adventure. You might not be able to return to your orginal timeline now but make this one your own. But, I cannot tell you more."

Kyle nodded, 'Stupid time laws.'

"Clock in!" Clockwork vanished and left a note as time resumed, 'The Chronicle will always be your key.'

Shahra sighed, "Darling, I think we should go." Kyle nodded and Shahra vanished.

Kyle exited his room and entered into his next adventure.

 **Hahaha! Surprised? Well, gotta make it messy before I can clear everything up!**

 **Kapps: Nice.**

 **Lora: Let's do this!**

 **Sparx: *screech* whoo!**

 **Ya'll know the deal! But the next chapter will be on this story so, get ready!**

 **All: Read & Review if you wanna leave one.**

 **Guardian Boreal and co. Signing off!**


	10. The known unknown

**Haha! Ready!**

 **Kapps: Someone's feeling good.**

 **All: We don't own anything!**

Chapter 10: The known unknown

Kyle, now in a new style of clothing, wore a white t-shirt under a open red and white plaid button up, tan khaki pants, and his Soap shoes. He exited his home and took out the Chronicle which emitted a green glow. He quickly looked inside and saw a familiar scene correctly fixed to fit Shahra into it.

'Master, we have company! Your 9 o'clock!' the boy heard Shahra exclaim and turn to his left and saw a familiar blonde jock and slutty Latina girl approach him. Kyle frowned, "Can I help you?" he asked confused.

The jock smirked, "Hmph, you're the new kid, huh? The name's Dash Baxter and this is Paulina." Paulina waved. Kyle knew this wouldn't end well and replied, "Yeah, I'm new here…but no offense I smell you guys are trouble. Just try not to cause me any grief, okay?" This caused Dash to turned crimson and grab the brunette by his collar, "The fuck you say punk?"

Kyle growled and kicked Dash away before performing a backflip away. Dash recoiled from the kick and Kyle bolted away after putting the Chronicle back.

'Haha, first minute in Amity and you're already making enemies. Classic.' Shahra laughed. Kyle rolled his eyes internally and soon stopped in the park. He saw a park bench and plopped down. He soon saw an odd sight about 100ft away. He saw Sam, Tucker, and Phantom engaged in a fight but was Sam and Tucker against Phantom. Phantom was having trouble but was holding her own. Sam and Fucker seemed to be wearing Fenton Works suits and carrying powerful weapons. Kyle was shocked, 'Is this a reality she has nearly nobody who knows?' He didn't have time to think more when a rouge blast was shot at him accidentally. He dodged into a nearby bush and saw he was near a nearby shed and ducked into there. He peeked out and saw that no one noticed him and sighed in relief.

Shahra soon said, 'We must help Phantom!' Kyle nodded and said, "Right!" he soon stood in the center of the shed and allowed cards to swirl around him and transform him. He smirked as he finished and warped out into the fray albeit a good distance away.

He saw Phantom being blasted and knocked down but before she could be captured he threw an Ace of Wind at Tucker's hands. Upon reaching them the two were thrown away by a strong gust of wind sending them a good 40ft. Cardmaster appeared near Phantom and helped her up, "Thanks. Who are you?" Cardmaster smirked, "Cardmaster. I think it's time to flee. Come." He motioned for her to follow and after she looked at Sam and Tucker for a second she floated after her savior.

Atop a nearby building Cardmaster and Phantom were greeted by Jazz and Ember McLain who looked worried and checked her for any injuries. After they found no life threatening injuries Jazz asked Cardmaster, "Who are you and did you save my little sister?" Cardmaster nodded with a smile and said, "Of course Ms. Fenton. I couldn't leave Danni in a situation like that!"

He soon bowed, "My name is Cardmaster. I am relatively new to this town. But it would be rude if I didn't show who I truly am as I know your secret already Danielle." Danni blushed green and changed back to Fenton.

Cardmaster nodded, "The show is over and my job is done!" and allowed the cards to surround him. Upon reverting back he smirked, "Name's Kyle. Kyle Steele. Just moved here. Pleasure to meet you girls."

Jazz frowned, "How do you know Danni's secret?" Kyle frowned, "That's kinda hard to explain..." Ember raised an eyebrow, "Whattya mean?"

Kyle pulled out his Chronicle and said, "Try touching this…" the three looked at him and nodded before touching it. They shined a brilliant light and Danni looked shocked, "Another timeline?"

Kyle frowned, 'Only general knowledge…no memories..fuck me. Oh well.' He nodded, "Only me and another know the truth and remember…but I'm sad to see you all don't remember…"

Danni shrugged with a sad smile, but Jazz looked at the boy who was saddened at this moment. She said, "You…seem to be going through a lot huh?" "You don't know the half of it…" he had a look of pain on his face.

Shahra appeared, "Master…it appears Sam and Tucker noticed the light the book gave out! We must flee, they're en-route."

"Damn. Gotta find a place to hide." He soon heard his phone vibe and pulled it out to answer, "Mom? Yeah. Yeah. Yes? Okaaaay? Yeah, we'll be there. Alright, we'll be careful. Yes, I have it. Alright, gotta run, literally! Love ya too Mama. See ya at home." He hung up and said, "Let's head to my place. Mom and Dad want me home anyway." Danni transformed as did Kyle and Jazz was picked up by her sister and Ember hopped on her guitar. The five of them flew away and soon approached a familiar house and entered. Once the door was closed Cardmaster and Phantom changed back.

"Son." Kyle saw his father and mother standing with a concerned expression. Kyle asked, "What happened?" James frowned, "Your mom and I…we remember." Kyle backed up shocked and Shahra asked, "Mr. Steele, are you serious?" Jess nodded, "It seems our memories came back once Kyle left the house. We know who you once were dear."

Shahra nodded sadly and Ember asked, "Alright…someone explain!"

Kyle snapped out of his shock and sighed, "Okay, well…"

Kyle began to explain from his memories what happened. And that he has no real clue as to what is happening. Danni frowned, "So, Clockwork won't tell you? Typical." Kyle looked at her, "Huh?" Danni smiled, "I know Clockwork, yeah. You could say I'm his apprentice."

Kyle soon had a look that clearly said, 'Well, alright, I guess.'

"Anyway, putting that aside. Now, girls please explain what this timeline has." Danni frowned and began by saying, "Well, upon the portal activating I was killed halfway as you know already. However, unlike your world, I woke up too late to find myself in a coffin. Not a pleasant way to awaken. I think it was three days after the accident and soon figured out how to phase out. Upon getting out, I found Jazz crying at my grave." Jazz looked away, "I…was so relieved to find you okay. But, Mom and Dad became distant. They focused more on the portal and then ghost hunting. More hunting then science…and then Sam and Tucker were soon trained by Mom and Dad…and jaded like them. I couldn't risk Danni…and soon we met Ember. She took Danni in and well, now they're together. Now, we've dealt with ghosts and fought with Sam and Tucker and our parents for two years now…"

"Well, if you want to stay here at anytime you're more than welcome you three." Jess offered with a smile which Danni returned, "Thanks Mrs. S."

"Alright, now…" James checked his watch and frowned, "Kyle, go upstairs and get a shower I KNOW you didn't get one. The Fentons are coming later and Jazz you should head home, cause Jack wanted to bring his daughter." Jazz nodded nervously and Jess glared at Kyle, "Now, young man." Kyle rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up and waved to the three girls. They said, "Later, Kyle." "See ya Babypop." "Bye, GB." The boy smiled and dashed up the stairs with Shahra giggling as she flew after him. Jazz said to Danni, "Okay, I gotta head home. Be careful on your way to Vlad's okay?"

Danni and Ember nodded and Danni looked up the stairs, she had a look of determination on her face, "Uh, I wanna talk to GB before we bail. You coming, babe?"

Ember nodded and Jazz smiled, "See ya, sis. Later, Em." And the eldest sibling left and the ghostly couple said goodbye to Jess and James before ascending the stairs.

As Kyle was picking out clothes for after his shower, he soon said, "Come in." Danni and Ember phased through the door and Kyle asked with a smirk, "So, you remember everything in truth?"

Danni and Ember nodded and Danni smirked, "Well, Jazz never touched the book before then so, she doesn't remember. However, my guess: the Chronicle remembered us when we touched it so those who already touched it are able to remember. But, I can't explain your parents."

Kyle gave a confident smirk as he crossed his arms, "Heh, I don't think Sam or Tucker remember yet. But, will they?" Ember shrugged and said, "Possibly, or the possibility exists that their minds are so jaded that they won't be affected. But I guess we'll see."

Shahra frowned, "I guess so, now you two should go."

Danni nodded and picked up Kyle's phone and unlocked it, "Hey!" she ignored this and input something into it and soon it beeped, "Alright, now you should be able to contact me, Em, or Jazz. We managed to make contact from the Ghost Zone thanks to Vlad. Anyway, I knew you haven't changed your pin and I suggest you do but let me know just in case."

Kyle frowned yet nodded, "Fine…" the two ghost giggled and both flew out towards Vlad's Mansion.

Kyle rolled his eyes but sighed in relief, "Glad that they remember. But now, time for a shower."

Meanwhile, at the Master's residence…

Vladimir Masters was esitting some documents when he sensed a pair of ghost entering from the top floor. He smiled and said, "Ah, it seems my daughter is home. And with Ms. Emilia as well." Vlad had taken Danielle as his daughter upon finding her as a halfa in Wisconsin helping her become stronger and soon moved to Amity and she both lived here and in Ember's realm.

He had also heard one of his friends had moved in nearby and was going to visit soon. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings,

" _Dad? What's up?_ "

"Glad to sense you're both home. You can explain everything in the morning. However, I'm going to be meeting an old friend from high school. He just moved here with his wife and son. Please, don't make a mess."

He heard some giggling and then, " _Can do Dad. Oh! I forgot to give Kyle something! Yes, I was there earlier by the way and can you come and get it so you can give it to him? I finished modding it so he can use it._ "

Vlad smiled, "Of course, I'll be there in a second."

He hung up and stood from his chair. He let black rings form around him and change into his alter ego, Vlad Plasmius. He had black vampiric hair, red eyes, green skin, and wore a white jumpsuit with a cape. He phased through the ceiling and knocked on Danni's door. She called out, "It's by the door!"

Vlad sighed in annoyance and looked down to see a small package and picked it up. He put it under his arm and went to his garage.

Vlad pondered as he drove to James Steele's residence how Danni was semi-reluctant to call Vlad her father. But, after a horrible battle with Jack and Maddie ending with Plasmius protecting Phantom from a highly fatal attack even for a halfa. Phantom had retaliated with a powerful vocal attack in the form of a ghostly wail. Her anger could be felt and then afterwards the two were found and bailed out by Ember.

But Jack had said, "Even if Danni became a ghost I'd still rip it apart!"

This had cut Danni deeply and Maddie saying she'd do the same made her depressed for a good amount of time. After two weeks she'd begun to call Vlad 'Dad' or 'Daddy.' This had shocked the elder halfa but accepted her as his own. Now, 10 months later, he was proud of Danni for rebounding but disappointed and disgusted at his former college friends. But maybe seeing MetaMan and Luna he'll feel better. Yet upon arriving and seeing a familiar RV, his blood boiled. But he calmed down and exited his vehicle. Now as he knocked on the door a familiar cocky grin greeted him, "Vlad! Bout fucking time! Come on in." Vlad entered and saw Jazz sit next to a young man who looked like Meta and Luna. 'Ha, that must be Kyle. But I sense another with them…'

"Hey, GB." Jazz whispered to Kyle who looked at her, "Wanna see something cool?" he nodded but soon saw a familiar wisp come out of Jazz's mouth which confused the boy. The door opened and Vlad Masters entered. Kyle soon realized Vlad Masters was a ghost. Jazz waved to Vlad and dragged Kyle to the backyard. Vlad raised an eyebrow and said to James, "Meta, I need to give something to your son from my daughter. Give me a moment." James looked at Vlad incredulously but gave a thumbs up.

As the two teens got outside Shahra had revealed herself, "What is it Jazz?"

Jazz grinned and pulled up her sleeve and Kyle gasped, "The Z-Ring?!"

Jazz posed and yelled, "Z-Trans!"

After a flash of light she wore a set of white armor and yellow jumpsuit. Her hair was in a ponytail under her helmet. ( **A/n: Hmm, if you wanna picture this, use MegaMan X but female and same color scheme. Yes, same shape helmet.** )

She also had a logo on her chest: a black Z with a gold outline. She cried out, "Zenrya!"

Kyle looked shocked, Clockwork lied.

"No need to show off, my dear." The three heard Vlad and turned to face him. Jazz smiled, "Hi Dad."

Jazz had fallen during that one unforgettable battle. She was still awake though and heard her parents. She was appalled and soon accepted Vlad alongside Danni.

Jazz changed back and Vlad gave Kyle a package, "From Danni."

The teen, still shaken, accepted the package and opened it. He was speechless, he now had the Boost Shoes back and simply pulled out the attachable accessories. He smiled and equipped them onto his SOAP shoes.

He felt the energy surge through him and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

After a few seconds he soon asked Jazz, "Okay, now how do you have that?" his voice was semi-irritated but mixed with curiosity. Vlad spoke, "I built it after your father couldn't find the right parts. So, I did it for him. Unfortunately, Meta was busy with Luna having just being wed at the time, thankfully I attended the wedding."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Meta? Luna?"

Vlad facepalmed with the realization that Kyle knew not of his parents alter egos. "Well, it's something I called them during high school. Ah, the good days…unlike college…" his expression soon turned dark as he began to hold back tears. 'Why? Why would you be so jaded? Why would…' Jazz panicked and ran to hug her adopted father.

He held her tight as he shook. Kyle sadly looked at them and soon saw his mother standing behind them, "Vlad…" Vlad turned while still holding Jazz and said with a sniff, "Luna…" Jazz let go and Vlad embraced Luna and he cried. Jess soothed him and as James came out her saw the sight and became worried. He asked Jazz, "What happened?"

Vlad answered, "Bad memories…"

Jess let him go and Vlad wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Now, I want to ask you Kyle."

Kyle cocked his head, Vlad motioned to Shahra, "Care to introduce me to this lovely lady?" Shahra bowed, "My name is Shahra, I am the Genie of the Ring. Kyle Steele is my master."

Vlad looked surprised, "So the book, Boreal and the Secret Rings is truthful?"

Shahra nodded and Kyle pulled out his Chronicle and flipped the pages to find the altered memory again. The book shined and he saw the whole scene play in his mind…

 **This went on for too long, the memory will play in the next chapter. And as a fun fact: I actually make the Chronicle Entries on separate documents.**

 **So next up, the rewritten scene of Zen and the Secret Rings.**

 **But who is rewritting time and what is the Chronicle's true purpose?**

 **Read and leave a review is ya want to.**

 **~Guardian Boreal signing out!**


	11. A Partnership is Forged! Annoucments

**Oh boy, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 11: A Partnership is Forged!

Flashback

The giant door unlocked once a boy summoned seven rings. He and his genie companion entered the room where a woman sat on a nearby throne with a satisfied smirk. "It's about time fool, you kept me waiting." The boy growled, "Can you do something about this now?" he pointed to the flame on his torso. The woman twirled a lock of her black hair and smirked, "Not yet, I still need to have the rings, then I'll take the arrow away. Shahra," the red haired genie nodded, "be a dear and give me the rings."

"Y-yes…" she floated over with the rings and the boy panicked, "Shahra! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry Kyle…but, I must…" the boy growled and held his right hand up and rubbed the ring on it, "Shahra, as Genie of the Ring, I command you: DO WHAT YOU TRULY THINK IS RIGHT!"

Shahra gasped her head in pain, "Augh!"

The woman laughed, "Prayers - Sadness - Rage - Hatred - Joy - Pleasure - Wishes - The seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind these pages together." Kyle was concerned.

"But the life of the collector must be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control!"

She held her finger up and pointed at his heart, "I offer up YOUR life, Cardmaster!"

A giant beam of light shot out and as he closed his eyes, something grabbed onto him, opening his eyes he saw Shahra collapse. She had taken the attack!

"Shahra!" he held her and she sniffed, "Kyle…I'm sorry. I knew, all along. I knew what would happen and I still got you involved…"

Kyle now growing a black aura tried to calm her, "It's okay. It's not your fault!" she reached up to touch his face, "Did I change my destiny? Did I keep my promise?"

Kyle in a last attempt, "Shahra, grant me a wish: I wish for you to not die and go back to the way you were."

Shahra's eyes darkened, "I'm so sorry Master…I cannot grant…" she closed her eyes and became limp. The ring shattered.

Desiree held back a tear with a dissatisfied frown, "Hmph! In the end: such is the weak power of a Genie of the Ring." The rings soon flowed into her causing her to transform. She began to distort and Kyle glared at her, the black aura become more apparent. He could feel sadness after losing Shahra, his only friend. Rage he didn't know where to place. But worst of all, Hatred…he wanted to see Desiree burn. She soon finished her transformation and began to speak in a distorted voice, "I am Alf Layla wa Layla! I am the Arabian Nights! I will be it's new creator! I will remake this world and this reality in my own image!"

Kyle barred his teeth, "This is awful. You're just some incomplete monster!"

Suddenly, as if they could sense his heart, three rings escaped and flew into him. He gripped his head, "Auggh!"

He now wore black trousers, black sandals, black vest showing his bare chest that had an odd mark, gold chains on his waist acting as a belt that held a deck of cards, and necklace that held the ring, golden ring earrings, his brown hair had turned pitch black with gold highlights, his hazel eyes now blank yet glowing.

He growled, "We've got to stop her!"

He looked at his neck and clutched the broken ring, "Shahra! Please…lend me your…POWER."

The world faded to black save for Desiree and Kyle and both began the fight.

Desiree exclaimed, "I am the creator! The stories of this world are MINE!"

Shadow Card barked back, "If this is YOUR world, then it's a world that I don't want any part of! This ends here, Desiree!"

She laughed. She sent pink orbs which were deflected by black playing cards, "Gonna have to try better than that!"

She flew backwards, "It will take I miracle to avoid MY attacks!" Shadow Card burst forward yelling, "Shadow Soul!" he cloaked himself in a black aura as she sent a large ball of energy forward. This, however, was knocked back hard with no effort. Desiree was hit hard by her own attack and Shadow Card surged forward again, and targeted the weak spot on her belly. He sent thousands of shadowy cards into it, "How's this for an introduction then?" He growled in amusement as he saw three bursts of energy flow from her.

She regained her composer and flew away in which her opponent chased her. She fired several beams of flame at him at which he dodged with ease. To say his focus was unbroken was an understatement. He wanted to end this.

She summoned a second orb which she sent forward but this time much faster. He collided with the ball but pushed back with all his might and then after stopping it he knocked it back at her. Her weak spot was exposed and this cycle went on for two more rounds before a seventh puff of energy escaped.

Desiree soon transformed back and collapsed on the ground below. Shadow Card yelled triumphantly, "Your tale is finished Desiree! Next time try writing a better story!"

He descended to the ground and reverted back to his normal form while sending the rings away. Desiree panted and slowly stood but weakened, "I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me I shall simply return again and again!"

"I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished!" and as she laughed evilly Kyle brandished an oil lamp. Her eyes widened and she gasped in horror, "That can't be! That's my…"

Kyle looked at it as he remembered.

 _Shahra handed Kyle an orb, "I want you to hold on this." Kyle was unsure but nodded._

" _To go back to back to the way you were…" Her tears fell onto the orb, returning to the way it was._

Kyle asked with a hint of whimsy, "The Genie of the Lamp is supposed to grant three wishes." He glared at her, "Am I right?!"

Desiree growled, "I will NEVER grant any wish from a man like you!"

"Hmph!" he sat on the throne behind him, he held up his right index finger, "My first wish: Bring Shahra back to life!" he aimed the lamp with his left hand and shot a beam of fire at her hitting her chest. Pink energy flowed around, her willpower was gone. "My body….my body is….AUGH!"

A pink wisp floated from her and went Kyle's right hand and a ring formed on his middle finger. He smiled and looked to his left. Shahra began to reform and once she did she opened her eyes with a smile. Kyle turned his attention back to Desiree and held two fingers up, "My second wish: Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were! So that the world can have it's stories again!" Desiree grunted as she was hit again, she did her new masters bidding and reverted her deeds. She now knew what was going to happen and looked to him. He stared before saying, "My third wish: Desiree Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time trapped inside your lamp as you were in days of old!" he fired the last beam and she took it. She looked to Shahra, "Don't stop him…but I wanna say I'm sorry. Good bye, Shahra…I love you."

Shahra looked away in pain at those words. Desiree pounded the ground as she was lifted, "I was so close! Why can I not be denied by this filthy jester, WHY?!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and said with a matter of fact tone, "I told you: I'm not a jester!"

He closed the lid as she went in and put the flame to his face, "I'm a Magician!" he blew the flame out and soon heard the sound of sobbing. He turned to see Shahra crying. He walked up to her and held her as she shed the last tears for her former lover. "Thank you Kyle…never leave me…please? Can I return with you?"

Kyle smirked, "Will you grant me one more wish?" Shahra nodded, he smiled with sincerity, "I wish the both of us were back in my time era. I want to be by my side."

She smiled and simply said, "Your wish is my command!" and with that they were whisked away by magic and soon said goodbye to their new friends before returning to the present. They hid Desiree's lamp and swore to each other to never reveal the location.

End Flashback

Kyle nodded to himself, 'Coincides with my new memories. Oh hey, the old version is here too! Good.'

He soon realized that the Fentons were watching with curious looks. James saw this and quickly went to tell them to give them a few minutes.

Temporal Spire

"Good call to give him the new powers using the timebreak." Observant 1 said with relief. Clockwork nodded, "Only way to fit him back into the timeline. But, I know I have to make another adjustment to finish the update. And,"

Phantom appeared with Ember in tow, "Perfect timing my apprentice."

Phantom smirked, "Well, I'm not your apprentice for nothing you know. You know why I'm here." Clockwork nodded and guided the two towards a door and opened it to reveal a shrine like area with a mossy stone in the middle. However, a sword was impaled into the stone and it had a face. Phantom walked forward to the sword while Ember stayed behind with Clockwork.

Phantom said to the sword, "Your Queen claims you." With that, she grabbed the handle and gently pulled the sword out with no effort.

She held the blade with closed eyes and swung it a few times before sheathing it on her back. The sword came to life, "Time to show our power once more m'lady."

Back in Amity…

"That went well." Kyle said with a high level of sarcasm. Jack and Maddie sit on the couch dazed with blank looks.

"Well, thankfully Meta and Luna worked for the MiB." Jess looked at Vlad, "Still do, but we're local agents here. Kyle needed a new place anyway."

"Yeah, well, not my fault people can't understand magic." Kyle deadpanned.

"Didn't know they worked for the GiW though. I even tried to get any info with no luck." Jazz pouted. James finished with the Neuralizer and took off his shades. "That oughta do it. Now, to get them home. Meh, I'll do that…be right back."

He grabbed the dazed Fentons and yelled, "Hyperwarp!" and vanished.

Jess rolled her eyes under her shades and took them off, "Such a moron. But, I still love him."

2 hours later…

"Well, guess we got a full plate huh?" Kyle said to Jazz who nodded, "Yeah, sorry you got roped into our drama…"

Kyle waved her off, "Nah, i'm used to this. Besides, in the other timeline: I've been living here since I was 7. Whoever is fucking with the timelines is gonna get it."

Jazz soon remembered something, "Um, Kyle?" "Yeah?" "Uh, you won't like this info…but…"

"WHAT?! It was found?!" Jazz looked down, "I…didn't realize it…and now she roams the Ghost Zone. Thankfully she's weaker than originally…but…"

Shahra paled, "Oh boy, she's not gonna be happy to see you, Master."

Kyle sighed, "Don't remind me…but, you didn't know Jazz. So don't feel down. But, where is her lamp? Just in case we need it."

"I have it…but, I won't reveal it just to be safe." Kyle nodded in understanding. He soon realized something his mom told him, "So, we have school tomorrow, eh?" Jazz nodded, "I think Daddy said something about having Danni attend with an alternate look. Wonder what he meant?" Kyle shrugged, "Dunno, but ya know? I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" Jazz raised an eyebrow and Kyle smiled, "It looks like trouble hits here often and it feels like Phantom and Ember are the tag team of the group." Jazz nodded and signaled to continue, "So, I thought you might need a partner. Since it's be better to patrol with teams of two. You and me as well as Phantom and Ember." Jazz had to close her eyes and ponder, 'Well, it's true I'm the odd girl out. And, Danni trusts Kyle…and so do I. Maybe I should accept the offer. Besides, this could allow us to bond.' She smiled and nodded, "I'd be more than happy to work with you. Besides, someone's gotta watch your sorry ass." Kyle smirked, "Sweet!" the two fist bumped and Jazz left after saying, "See ya later, partner!"

"Later, partner."

Downstairs, Steele residence

"You know, how did I not remember in time? Riddle me that Al." James Steele said as he lay on the couch while his wife is in the kitchen making a few sandwiches while Vlad sat in the nearby recliner, "Dunno, Meta. She didn't seem pissed though." Jess walked out with a plate and sat it on the table, "She remembers you, honey. If I know Emilia, she does."

Vlad laughed, "You two do share a powerful bond. But it seemed more, how do I say this, intimate?"

Jess looked away with a blush and Vlad said, "I'll leave that subject alone. Your blush explains everything."

"Alucard, stop teasing her." Vlad laughed at his nickname, but since Vlad drank pig's blood since highschool, he gained the nickname Alucard. James was known as MetaMan and Jess was Luna.

The three laughed just like the old times.

Upstairs…

Shahra and Kyle were watching a movie on their bed. They deserved it after the insanity of today. Shahra lay snuggled into Kyle who was suddenly thinking of something that never bugged him before.

'Wait… I noticed that Jazz had a device on her right arm. Looks like a hookshot. Or a wire shot… maybe she can't fly like me. I could fly as ZenMan…but…I don't think she can. I can still fly. Not as fast as I can run but I can. But, why?' he shook his head which caught Shahra's attention, "Kyle? Something wrong?" he looked down at her and shook his head, "Nah, just thinking about something I noticed earlier. I don't think Jazz can fly like us. I mean I can fly in any form. You fly thanks to magic, I don't know how I can honestly. But Jazz seemed to have some sort of hook shot on her right arm. Phantom and Ember are ghosts so…that explains itself for the most part. And come to think of it…Mom and Dad can both fly too. They rarely do it but I've seen it. Is it genetic?"

Shahra nudged him playfully, "Don't think too much into it darling. It'll be fine." Kyle smiled at his girlfriend and laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

Masters' Mansion

"I don't think Meta realized who I was. That's so like him." Ember laughed as she and Danni relaxed in their shared room. Danni smirked, "Yeah, but it seems Mrs. Steele realized it. Vlad figured it out. But honestly, how did you all meet?"

"Well," Ember suddenly closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered that fateful day…

Flashback… March 10, 1973

 _Well, me and Vlad were just hanging out that day…_

Emilia "Ember" McLain sat on her porch strumming her guitar while her best friend, Vladimir "Alucard" Masters listened. Vlad grinned at the red head, "Hah! Getting better everytime Ember." Emilia beamed, "Thanks, Al."

 _But then the sky turned dark…_

The two continued this peaceful moment until the area began to from dim. Vlad looked up and saw a giant meteor head towards the nearby park. The two friends rushed towards the park to see what happened.

 _But, it wasn't a meteor…_

"A…capsule?" Vlad cautiously approached and was warned by Emilia, "Careful Al!"

He managed to get the capsule open and in it were two teens, one male and female. They looked human.

The male had brown hair and looked about 17. Upon awaking he stood 5'11" and wore a black jumpsuit. It was formfitting to a built physique. The female awoke soon after and had jet black hair and brown skin, she also had green eyes and stood at 5'5". She wore a white jumpsuit. The two pairs of teens looked at each other and Vlad asked, "Who are you?" the male nodded and said in perfect English, "My name is James Steele. I hail from a Altosan Colony in orbit around what you call Mars. This is my partner Jess." The female curtsied and spoke, "Yes, my name is Jessica Altos, Princess of Altos. It lies in a neighboring star system much like this one." Vlad and Emilia looked stunned but nodded slowly. James smiled nervously, "Yeah, I know. It's a lot to take in. But, clearly we ain't from here."

Jess giggled, "They seem taken aback. But, it seems we are drawing much attention."

The four looked around and saw a crowd forming. Soon, many government vehicles approached. Out came military personnel and soldiers. The commander approached the four and asked, "Do you come in peace?"

James and Jess nodded and eased their hands from their weapons they had unwittingly gripped. The commander asked again, "Can you speak English?"

"Well, that and various others but I prefer this one." James said with caution.

The commander looked surprised, "You…speak it perfectly…this is a hoax…" Jess shook her head but James realized something and stood in front of her then outstretched his hand at the commander. Before guns could be drawn time froze save for the four teens. The capsule vanished and James said to the two who were recovering from shock, "You got a place to hide? I'll explain why I'm doing this there." Emilia nodded, "My place is over there. Come on!"

The four teens entered and once the door closed time resumed, "Boy talk about cutting it close…" Jess sighed and sat on a nearby sofa, James shrugged, "Eh, not really. Okay, well I'll explain."

 _He told us that he and Jess were not here legally and that Jess wanted James to take her to Earth. But her father, King Devone, denied this yet James took her in secret._

 _After a few months we all became good friends and had a shit ton of adventures._

 _James and I, we had grown close and he was my first kiss. I loved him almost as much as I love you babypop. But, after a humiliating performance I…holed up in my room. When someone torched my house out of revenge James did his best to rescue me. But once we exited I died. But I did tell him._

"And now I can see he moved on. And I'm happy Jess came to terms with her feeling for him. Boy, was that girl dense and stubborn." Ember was soon hugged by Danni as she began to cry.

"It's all in the past now."

The next day Kyle arrived at Casper High with a frown until he saw Jazz, "Heya, partner!" Jazz smiled and fist bumped him. "Ready for school?" Kyle rolled his eyes, "No, but I'll have to manage."

Jazz giggled and soon were approached by two girls, one had grey hair going to her back and green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The other was a redhead with blue eyes and wore a black jacket over a red shirt, blue skinny jeans and familiar black combat boots. Kyle frowned, "Have we met?" the redhead laughed, "I think Al did good eh, babypop?" the other nodded but still had a frown. Kyle thought, 'Wait, is this what she looked like? Then…'

He chuckled and said lowkey, "What's the cover names?" he said a bit louder, "Name's Kyle Steele, I'm new around these parts." He extended his hand and the redhead extended her fist and Kyle bumped it with his own. The grey haired girl fist bumped him too. "The name's Emilia McLain. This is my girlfriend Tanya Masters. Say hi, babypop." Tanya acted shy and Kyle smirked, "Playing the shy card, huh? Oh! Right, this is my partner Jazz Fenton." Jazz snickered and then fist bumped the two.

"Huh, so you're Vlad's kid?" Tanya nodded, "Mom sent me here to live with Dad." 'Basic cover story.'

"Alright, so where did you come from, Emilia?" Emilia smiled, "New York City."

"Me too! Parents got transferred here." "Uh, guys. We should head in and get you three to the office."

The three 'transfer students' nodded and followed the older redhead.

Upon meeting Principal Ishiyama the three were issued their ID's by the secretary. Once that was done the Principal looked at Kyle, "Say, now that I think about it…your last name seems familiar…"

Kyle raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, then realized what she meant, 'Uh oh! I forgot, it was a public news story and with names! Fuck that reporter!'

Ishiyama asked, "Kyle Steele…weren't you the kid from New York who somehow set that thug's pants on fire?" Kyle gulped and knew that he couldn't dodge this...in the previous timeline the Principal was very sharp. And he could tell that didn't change.

He sighed, "I'll keep myself in control…" Ishiyama nodded, "Let me ask; Why?"

Kyle crossed his arms, "He was about to molest an acquaintance of mine. I know it was wrong. The area simply thought I was too dangerous."

'Ironic…the man was a prominent figure too…' Ishiyama frowned, "Well, I hope you can keep your cool. Off you go."

Kyle smiled, 'Somehow almost thought to reveal my cards…but, I almost thought I did.' As they left Kyle soon realized, 'Someone is editing the timeline! But this seemed to benefit me. This person is an ally more than likely and he's fighting the culprit! I'll do what **I** can to help!'

Temporal Spire

"So, about time you got here." Clockwork said to the figure exiting a blue portal. He had blue hair that was a mess, light blue eyes, wire-frame glasses, wore a blue jacket over blue tunic, blue jeans, and brown boots. He had a red book in his left hand and a sword was sheathed on his back.

He stood 6' and smirked at Clockwork, "Well, I had some prior engagements." "Oh I know Boreal. Don't you worry. Now, do you need a rundown of the situation?"

Boreal smiled nervously, "If you would, please?" Clockwork nodded, "Well, a certain someone is rewriting the timeline of this world. Thankfully, he's only targeting worlds like this one. However, we've already lost at least 3 timelines to him."

"Think we can trap him in this world and knock sense into him? We can't kill him, ya know." "That's our plan but I needed the help of another Writer. That's where you come in." Boreal nodded, "Okay, then where do I start?"

Clockwork held out a white book, "This is the Chronicle of The Shifting Legacy. The hero of this world holds it and can read it. This is a copy I made. The real exists with him and this will link to you." Boreal touched the book and a green light emitted from him.

In Amity…

Kyle felt time stop and he began to emit a green light.

He appeared in a chamber unknown to him as did Boreal.

Boreal looked at Kyle and said to himself, "This must be the hero. The books are linking us."

Kyle looked at Boreal and asked, "Who are you?" Boreal bowed, "my name is Boreal, Guardian of Weyard."

Now Kyle was more confused, "Weyard? You must be from another world." Shahra appeared, "Master look! He holds two books. And one is…"

Kyle pulled his Chronicle and both reacted. Kyle looked confused, "Are you the one rewriting the timeline?!"

"Yes and No. No I am not the culprit but I can edit timelines. I was summoned by Clockwork to aid you and your friends. It seems the Chronicles have linked us spiritually. I however cannot write certain event for you. Nor can I completely rewrite the timeline." Kyle saw the other book and Boreal smiled, "This is my Chronicle. This is the Chronicle of The Golden Sun. This is the Chronicle of my world."

He held the book out and Kyle touched it entranced. He and Shahra shined a brilliant green and saw…

" _I must light the lighthouse! You cannot stop me Wise One!"_

"What was that?!" "That was a shred of my memories. But, do you feel power?" Kyle nodded with a shocked expression, "I feel my link to the elements got stronger! What…"

"I am a master of the elemental force in my world known as Psynergy. It ranges all four elements. As well as light and darkness. We call people who can harness this power Adepts. I am a Guardian, a warrior who boasts the ability to change elemental alignment at will. Thus, now that you have touched my Chronicle…my power now enhances yours." Kyle frowned, "Well…I have to get back to school. Can we talk later?"

Boreal nodded, "As long as you hold the Chronicle and wish to speak with me simply pulse your energy and I shall speak with you from Temporal Spire anytime. Good luck, young hero." "Thanks!"

Kyle snapped out his trance and time resumed. Jazz asked the boy, "Kyle? You good?" the boy nodded. Tanya rolled her eyes and grabbed Kyle to drag him to homeroom with Mr. Lancer. Jazz and Emilia shrugged and walked to their homeroom.

"Now, children. We have two new students joining us. Come in you two." Kyle walked in with Tanya close behind him. He scanned the eoom and saw Sam and Tucker looking at him with shocked looks and then saw Dash and Paulina. Dash had a glare and Paulina sneered.

Kyle rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yo! The name's Kyle Steele, you can call me GB." Tanya curtsied, causing Kyle to look at her with a 'Why?' look. "I am Tanya Masters, daughter of Mayor Vladimir Masters." Mr. Lancer smiled, "Kyle, Tanya, you two can sit near Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson." The two nodded, although Tanya was nervous.

As they sat down Tucker tapped Kyle's shoulder, "What the fuck, bro? What's going on? You used to live here, right?" Kyle smiled, "In another timeline…but, I want to talk to you two later after school."

Tanya, Emilia, Kyle and Jazz sat on the bleachers of the track field waiting for Tucker and Sam. When they got there Kyle approached them but looked to see any onlookers to see none in relief. He quickly saw cams and mics on their clothes, albiet they were well hidden. He signed to disable the comms and they did.

"Alright, now how much do you two remember?" Kyle asked. Tucker frowned, "Everything for the most part. What's going on?" "Well, it's kinda hard to explain…but, I need to clear at least some air, Tanya!" Tanya nodded and walked over she smiled and deactivated her disguise revealing her real form. Sam chuckled, "Figures." Tucker laughed, "We can keep a secret. You know that." Danni beamed and reactivated her disguise.

The six heroes exchanged the info necessary and soon parted for their homes.

 **Heyo!**

 **Surprised? No? Yes? Anyway, I have some announcements:**

 **Phantom Emblem: Awakening is getting a facelift! Thankfully, it not in the same continuity as this and other works in my Danny Phantom Collection. So, stuff in New Phantom New Zen that affect other stories won't affect that one.**

 **Were not even gonna touch the random guest review. The actual user is clever enough to counter that kind of shit. So I'm not stupid.**

 **Now, I'd actually like to explain the Chronicles a bit and clear up some possible aspects that may confuse you. And explain where I got the base idea.**

 **So the idea of the Chronicles is something from Suikoden and specifically Tierkreis (the game for the DS. For those who don't know to cover my bases.) However, if a world is destroyed…those memories of the hero that held that world's Chronicle are not sent in another book.**

 **Now about the Writer. Writer are just like Readers as they can access the contents of the Chronicles, however, Writers can alter scenes if they deem the situation too dangerous. Writers however, cannot alter past events. They can only alter scenes as they play out. Writers include: Boreal, Clockwork, and the enemy. Kyle is the only Reader known.**

 **Also, Boreal cannot change the events in his world. He is only a Reader in his world.**

 **So, onto the memories of the other worlds…working on that to be honest.**

 **Okay, what else? Oh, the Chronicle of the Shifting Legacy is the True Chronicle of that world. Only Clockwork can make False Chronicles. And yes, the Chronicles name is a reference to Seig's Chronicle of the Shining Legacy.**

 **So, that's about as much I can give without spoiling that.**

 **Now onto the fact that Kyle is referred as the 'hero.' This was a tough choice as it was planned to have Danni and Ember as the focus but, I think I'll give up on that. I will still develop their characters. As to why Jazz has the Z-Ring in reality. Can't tell ya yet. XD**

 **Kapps: Man, you are a sly man…actually, this is the first time you managed to not spoil anything major. And…(rereading explanations) actually, ya didn't give the plan away! Nice!**

 **Well, I had to think hard about how to explain it. Plus, I feel like shite due to my cold. So, my mind is a bit derped but I'm managing.**

 **Okay, that about that does it!**

 **Lora: if anyone has questions feel free to review and we'll answer them spoiler free in the next chapter!**

 **Sparx: Thanks for reading!**


	12. The first mission

**Okay, now…this is where it gets interesting. At least to me.**

Chapter 12: The first mission

A few days later Kyle was running down the streets being chased by Skulker. He had clearly pissed him off but the young magician didn't know why.

'Can't change now! I need a plan!' he soon got an idea and rubbed his ring, 'Shahra, grant me a wish: I wish for a way to cloak myself so I can transform!'

The ring shined and he heard, 'As you wish it!' Suddenly, a rainstorm picked up and it began a heavy rainfall.

Visibility was now low and Kyle ducked into a alleyway, "Thanks. That was close…" Now dripping wet, he pulled a hoodie from his pack and equipped it. The rain soon dissipated after a few hours and Kyle looked out the alleyway and ducked back in.

He posed and shouted, "Shuffle!" the cards flowed and vanished, changing him.

Cardmaster flew up and as he got to the top he was hit with a missile. He was flung onto a nearby rooftop and he groaned, "Should've known that was coming…just what did I do, Metal head?" Skulker growled, "Tell me where Phantom is!"

Cardmaster sighed, "Are you gonna be peaceful?" Skulker aimed at Cardmaster who simply rolled his eyes, "Not surprised. Bring it!"

Meanwhile, Jazz was in her room at Vlad's Mansion pondering about the book Kyle held. 'It's obviously no ordinary book. But, it's like I should be remembering more than I should…I gained only a small grasp while Ember and Danni remembered. They were lying when he first asked.' She got up from her bed and walked to her desk and opened a blue book on it.

She sighed and closed it after a few minutes. 'Nothing… he looked so shocked during that moment. What is truly happening?'

'Thinking on it will get me nowhere…maybe I'll look up what Daddy sent me in that email.' She opened up her laptop and loaded the search browser, "Okay…it was called…Dualis Enhancis…"

As she searched she soon received a message.

 _So, you wanna know about Double Boost eh?_

Jazz replied, 'Yeah, who are you?'

 _Not important right now. Lemme fill you in on Double Boost._

After reading the next message she typed, 'Thanks. Hope I find out who you are.'

 _Oh, you will. But I will tell you who I am not. I am not Clockwork._

The chat ended and Jazz sent a text to Kyle.

"Well, that about wraps it up. Man, he is brutal." Cardmaster felt his phone vibe and checked, "Double Boost? What on earth? I'll humor her." He sent a reply and soared off.

As Cardmaster saw Zenrya standing on a nearby highway that looked unused. They were out of the city so no bystanders. Zenrya smirked, "Bout time, partner. You know how to keep a woman waiting." Cardmaster landed and crossed his arms, "Sorry, Skulker wanted to see your sister. Sadly, he wasn't gonna be peaceful." Zenrya sighed, "Not surprising, he didn't take his breakup with Em very well. Oh well, now you can use the Boost Shoes and I have my own pair you see." She showed the heels of her boots and he saw same boosters he has. "Now, if we start running together we can charge up enough energy to pull off a Double Boost. From what I read it will provide much more speed than a usual boost. Wanna try?" Cardmaster pondered for a second before they heard Zenrya's phone ring, "Sis? What?! Wait!" Cardmaster looked up and yelled, "Hey! Didn't I just beat you down!?" Skulker grinned and put up an ecto shield, "Decoy. I'll be taking this with me!" He made a cage appear amd inside was Ember, "Let me go, you tin can!" the cage vanished and Skulker zoomed off.

Zenrya and Cardmaster looked at each other and then gave chase. After the hunter had gotten a strong lead the two heroes were making zero gains and Cardmaster said, "Time for the two of us to team up!"

The two slowed and charged up energy. Zenrya smirked, "He's no match for us!" As they reached a critical level they high fived, both crying out, " **DOUBLE BOOST!** "

The sound wave they created as they zoomed forward could be heard in Amity as the two barreled towards Skulker closing in. Zenrya couldn't contain her excitement, "Yeah! That's how it's done!"

As they reached him they launched themselves at the hunter causing him to fall to the ground suit nearly destroyed. The cage appeared and vanished leaving Ember sitting with a sigh of relief. As she was approached by her friends they changed back and she smirked, "Thanks for the save, guys. Now I owe you two one."

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" a female voice was heard and Phantom came down and impaled the hunter with her sword but it vanished. Kyle noticed the particles were red and digital in nature. Phantom looked at where Skulker's body was and scratched her head, "What the fuck?"

"A realistic Hologram?" Jazz pondered. Ember shook her head, "No…it seemed like it was genuine. But, it vanished. How?" Phantom changed back and shrugged, "Who knows, thanks you two." Kyle gave a thumbs up and said to Jazz, "Well, that was fun."

Jazz nodded and Danni raised an eyebrow, "What was?" Kyle smirked, "Me and Jazz tested a new technique she figured out. Seems me and her can achieve high speeds by combining our Boost Shoes' energy "

Ember snapped her fingers and pointed in an 'Aha!' gesture, "Double Boost!" Jazz clapped, "3 points to McLain. Yep, I got a message from Dad talking about a Double Boost."

Ember laughed, "Haha, that's something Meta and Al can do too!" Kyle frowned, "Ohh, that explains it. But why tell Jazz and not me?" Jazz shrugged and soon got a call, she put it on speaker when she saw who it was, "Jazz here, what's up Tuck?"

Tucker had a panicked voice, "We have a massive problem! Dozens of Skulkers are going through Amity destroying everything! Me, Sam and Valerie are trying our best to hold them off! Help!" he cut out and the four heroes looked at each other and transformed.

"Z-Trans!"

"Shuffle!"

"Going Ghost!"

The two ghosts and magician flew off while Zenrya dashed underneath them and soon used a wireshot.

Tucker dodged an attack from Skulker only to be blasted by another Skulker. As he struggled to stand he saw Sam being pinned by one and from the looks about it, he was going to rape her! Tucker charged his Ecto-Gun and shot a charged attack at the copy destroying him. Sam fell down and Tucker rushed to her, "You okay?" her suit was shredded and she looked weakened. He looked up and saw three more approaching. As he covered Sam as she fainted he braced for the incoming attack only to hear, " **Triple Stack: Inferno!** "

A plume of fire encased two copies and melted them. The other one was encased in ice and shattered by a sound wave. Two more appeared out of thin air and Zenrya shot a cable at one. As it latched onto it she yanked with inhuman strength and slammed the copy into the ground. It disintegrated and the other shot a missle at Zenrya. She dodged easily and shot a blast of energy at it which somehow destroyed it too.

As the energy in the air faded, the copies faded. However, a red orb formed and it looked to be made of energy. It launched itself at Zenrya and absorbed into her.

She closed her eyes and soon snapped her fingers. Plumes of flames surrounded her and her armor turned crimson, " **Burning Zen!** "

'That's not how I gained my elemental powers in the other timeline…maybe it's different for her.' Cardmaster thought. As she changed back to regular Zenrya Cardmaster rushed to Sam and checked for injuries, "Alright, not any life threatening injuries. Might have Agent Luna take a second look. Agent Foley, can you take her and follow me?" Tucker nodded and picked up Sam. Cardmaster turned to Phantom and Ember, "Ember, Phantom, I need you two to do a patrol and see if any more copies are lurking. Zenrya, come with me." The three nodded and got to work.

As they approached the Steele residence, Cardmaster warped them up on top of the building, "Better to take the upstairs entrance to avoid notice. You know why." Tucker nodded and followed the magician down into his place. As the door was closed by Zenrya she changed back and Tucker looked around, "Not much different than the other version, honestly." Kyle shrugged, "Aye, never did much remodeling. The lab is now fully operational but that's a different story. Anyway, I'm gonna get Mom and she'll take a look at Sam. You go into my room, don't worry about potential stains, I'll clean it later. Be right back. Jazz, go in with them just in case." Jazz nodded and ushered the two into his room.

As Kyle went downstairs he saw two familiar white clad agents interrogating his parents, 'Uh oh, GiW agents O and K!' Shahra had a panicked voice, 'No! We need your mother's help!'

Kyle hid from his parents view and noticed his father saw him, 'Ok, Dad knows I'm here. Need a way to contact him…maybe some of "that"' he pulled out a few cards and looked, 'Okay…2 Fire, 3 Water, 3 Wind, and 3 Earth. Should be good enough…'

He stacked a Wind Card and a Water Card, 'Stack Spell: Icy Wind!' he tossed the small stack at the nearby window causing it to open and an icy chill went through. The agents began to shiver uncontrollably. He then stacked a Water and an Earth Card, 'Stack Spell: Mud Slick!' he tossed it at their feet and they didn't notice. The ground began to get covered in mud and which soon froze their feet. Kyle smiled and pulled some googles out and slipped them on. He then stacked both Fire Cards, the last Water Card and last two Wind Cards, 'Triple Stack Spell: Super Steam!' and tossed it into the air. Soon the room got warmer and soon clouded up with thick steam. Kyle dashed in and grabbed his parents while the agents tried to look around. As Kyle got upstairs he looked down and as the steam cleared. He stacked the last two Earth Cards, "Stack Spell: Pound and Ground!" he tossed it at them causing a small shake, knocking them over before encasing them in thick stone, leaving their heads uncovered.

"That'll hold em." He whispered and walked over to his Dad while his Mom was checking on Sam, Jazz having come out and grabbing Jess. He asked, "What did they want?"

James knew his son was as smart as him, if not more so he spilled, "They want the Soul Prisms I have. It seems those copies you faced where made of Soul Energy. I don't know who is making these copies but their able to harness Soul Energy like me. I was able to stop the copies using my Prisms to counteract the other being used. I think they made one. I couldn't mask the source though so they came and interrogated me and your Mom. Quick thinking, by the way." Jess came out of the room and dragged the father and son duo in the room, "Come on, better you two in here than eventually spotted."

As Tucker closed the door he sighed, "That was close. What took you so long, GB?" Kyle rubbed his ear, which was grabbed by his mother, "Yeah well, had to bail Mom and Dad out of being interrogated by O and K. Did a good job trolling those idiots though."

Jess checked Sam as the goth slept on Kyle's bed. 'Okay, finished bandaging her up. No signs of physical rape save for her jumpsuit, but I don't know if she is mentally scarred by that.'

"She's fine for now, she needs to rest to for now." The matriarch of the Steele family sighed heavily and plopped onto the nearby chair, "This stress is not good for me." She unwittingly placed her hand over her stomach which caused Kyle to raise his eyebrows in shock, "Holy shit, really Mom?" Jess and James looked at their eldest child and then at each other. James sighed, "We were going to tell you later, but yeah, your gonna have a younger sibling." Kyle facepalmed, "Aight well, this is gonna be fun…how far along?"

Jess smiled, "1 month."

"Okay…so, it's September…so…May?" Jess shook her head, "Well, more like early March…" Kyle raised an eyebrow, James continued, "We never told you but you're not human. You see…your mom and I…we're from another star system."

"Altosians take about 6-7 months to bear a child on average. You were about 6 months, very energetic."

Kyle paled at this new info and shook his head, "Okay, fill me in later. We have bigger issues than that right now. So, Dad, show me the Prisms."

James nodded before shining a bright light and began to float. 7 gems, each the shape of a crystal ( **think Final Fantasy crystals =D** ), appeared from his body. Each took on a different color and glowed.

'Whoa…' James smiled, "This is something only my bloodline can do. And so will you and your younger sibling.

 _Hmm, this doesn't feel right…ya know what? I'm gonna use some Psynergy I learned…_

 _ **Legacy Shift!**_

"Well, that about wraps it up. Man, he is brutal." Cardmaster felt his phone vibe and checked, "Double Boost? What on earth? I'll humor her." He sent a reply and soared off.

He soon realized he had just done this already and stopped in his tracks, 'What the?' Time stopped and the Chronicle shined.

Cardmaster appeared in the same room as last time, he saw Boreal writing in the Chronicle, "What did you just do?"

Boreal smiled, "I don't know why…but, something was off. Had to shift you back. Sorry. But in honesty, no one save for you, Shahra and Phantom will remember. We should be careful though, he could be editing stuff to make it harder for you." Cardmaster frowned and crossed his arms, "So, do I just go to Jazz and practice Double Boost?"

Boreal nodded, "Yes, go to her. And don't worry about the Skulker copy. Phantom will handle it."

He nodded and soon returned to Amity. Time flowed and he soared off to the same location as last.

As Cardmaster saw Zenrya standing on a nearby highway that looked unused. They were out of the city so no bystanders. Zenrya smirked, "Bout time, partner. You know how to keep a woman waiting." Cardmaster landed and crossed his arms, "Sorry, Skulker wanted to see your sister. Sadly, he wasn't gonna be peaceful." Zenrya sighed, "Not surprising, he didn't take his breakup with Em very well. Oh well, now you can use the Boost Shoes and I have my own pair you see." She showed the heels of her boots and he saw same boosters he has. "Now, if we start running together we can charge up enough energy to pull off a Double Boost. From what I read it will provide much more speed than a usual boost. Wanna try?" Cardmaster nodded and both heard Cardmaster's phone rang, "Yeah? Okay? Yeah. Yeah we can. Sure. Okaaaay? Oh I see. Got it!"

He hung up and said, "That was Dad, he said he's been getting signs of energy spikes in the nearby GiW facility. He wants us to raid and blow the place up. Perfect time to test it."

Zenrya nodded, "Okay. Let go."

The sound of their feet could be heard as the two heroes dashed towards the facility. James came in on the radio, "The signal is coming from inside the facility like I thought. I can call for reinforcements if you don't think you can handle it." Cardmastet rolled his eyes, "No need, the two of us are MORE than enough. We'll blitz the place and break down that source!"

"Right, partner?" Zenrya smirked, "I'm sure if it's with you, Kyle!"

The two encountered very little resistance until they saw swarms of mechs and vechicles this is when Cardmaster had an idea. As they got closer, time seemed to slow, "Time for the two of us to team up!" Cardmaster smirked. Zenrya showed a similar smirk, "I don't matter if they have an army! We'll blow past everything they throw at us!" the two charged energy and high fived, " **DOUBLE BOOST!** " the sound of metal being broken could be heard as the two plowed through everything in their way, as they rushed up an incline on the building, James cheered, "Whoo! That's how it's done! You got unstoppable speed and timing! Keep it up!" they soon reached the top and launched into the vertical dock, "Bingo! Found a way in!" Zenrya cheered. James cautioned, "The signal is beneath the facility but this was the only way in, so stay alert." Cardmaster chuckled, "Heh, this'll be fun!" Zenrya warned him, "Hey be careful Cardmaster! Your Dad has a point."

The two landed and James sent them a map via Cardmaster's phone, "I managed to hack the system and this was all I could safely get before I could be found. Good luck."

"We might wanna change back to better keep a low profile…" Zenrya advised. The two changed back and both teens quickly hid behind a crate as they spotted a guard. He started talking into his mic, "Suspects not spotted, are you sure they entered through the Air Dock? I see. Yes, ma'am. Yes. I understand. Yes. Understood." He looked around and Kyle whispered, "Seems like the head of operations is a woman."

"Or at least security." Jazz shrugged. She then handed Kyle a sword handle and a laser pistol while grabbing a black hoodie out of her bag as it was cold inside, "Courtesy of Daddy. Though, you'll need access to Z-energy and he didn't have time to make a Z-Bangle." James chimed in, "Oh, I can handle that. Thankfully, I made one in place of the Z-Ring I was trying to make. Sending it over to you now…" a sound came from atop a crate above the guard, "Gah! The signal coming from below knocked it slightly off from your location. Sorry son, you'll have to maneuver around that guard to get to the drop crate." Kyle sighed, "Can do Dad. Here goes nothing. Jazz, see if you can distract him." The redhead nodded and skillfully avoided being spotted as she weaved through the crates and across from the guard. She grabbed her laser pistol and whispered into her mic, "Take cover. I'm targeting that lamp to give you a cover of darkness." Kyle moved back a little and Jazz shot the lamp above him, the light shut off and the bulb broke. Thankfully, Kyle could see thanks to the other lights and managed to sneak through the darkness without being seen. The guard looked at the destroyed lamp with confusion and quickly walked towards it. Jazz quickly shot another lamp a bit further from Kyle allowing him to sneak closer to the crate without being noticed.

As he climbed to the crate he placed the Z-Bangle on and felt a familiar energy flow through him. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket which resonated with the nearby crate. The guard heard this and spotted Kyle who panicked, "Oh for fucks sake! Let's go!" he leapt down to the guard and drew his Z-Saber, turning it on. The blade flared to life and took on a white color. The guard aimed his ecto-rifle and Kyle slashed downwards. While the guard felt nothing his weapon was cut in two. Kyle pointed his blade at the guard and said, "Night-Night." He then set the blade to stun and clubbed the guard who fell unconscious. Jazz dashed to the knocked out guard and found a keycard while Kyle scanned for more guards. The two rushed to the nearby door and Jazz used the keycard. The door opened and both teens went through.

As they dashed through the hallway they soon sropped as they came into a weapons factory…or so it seemed.

When Kyle saw tanks of green liquid above them he gasped lightly, "That's Ectoplasm! Must have been a lot of ghosts being converted to this then making artifical ectoplasm. And by the looks of it…" he noticed the workers employed seemed to be fatigued and nearly no signs of livelihood. "They're making everyone work like robots."

Jazz growled, "It'll be THEIR turn to get pushed around when I get ahold of them!" Kyle nodded sternly, "Couldn't agree more."

The two pushed on and soon found an elevator and James checked in, "Alright, the source is coming from the -30th floor. Take this elevator to the 10th floor. There you'll find a second elevator, which according to the map is hidden, these guys aren't that bright. Ya know, I have a feeling they have a random guard near it. Be careful, the deeper you go, more cut off you are from me. If it gets too bad just find the source and destroy it. However, get out as fast as you two can. If I'm right, the source will explode. Good luck."

"How do we get into these messes?" Jazz groaned. Kyle put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and smiled.

The duo entered the elevator and descended. Upon reaching the 10th floor the door opened, revealing the last person the two expected at the controls of what looked like an operations computer.

Maddie Fenton heard the elevator open and whirled in her chair to see her only daughter and some boy entering the room.

The Fenton matriarch called out, "Jazz?! What are you doing here, young lady!?" Jazz growled, "Stopping this slaughterhouse!"

"This facility is needed for the war on ghosts. They took your sister from us! How can you defend them?!"

Kyle's eyes turned blood red, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Your attempt to breach the Ghost Zone killed your daughter! Her death is on YOUR hands! And to top that, you continued to neglect Jazz! As her partner and best friend, I can't allow you to abuse her and ghosts alike!" Maddie sneered, "And just who are you?" "Kyle. Kyle Steele. No point in hiding who I am." Maddie's eye twitched, "You're James' kid huh? That man was quite the annoyance to me as much as Vlad was. Both were brilliant but James thought what we were doing was too stupid."

James heard this and mumbled into his mic, "Still do…but Vlad got it working before you. And he got in the accident cause you two…"

Maddie continued, "I don't know how you two entered here but it's time I make you leave!" Kyle and Jazz drew their Z-Sabers. Kyle held his with both hands and Jazz held hers in a fencing position. Maddie looked confused, "You'd fight your own mother?" "You're no mother of mine, Maddie. And Jack is no father of mine either! Let's rock GB!" Maddie growled, "I told Jack having kids wasn't a good idea for our careers."

Jazz was caught off guard by this and seemed to shake, Kyle saw this and stood in front of her holding his blade to Maddie, "Now that is cause for an ass handing in my book."

Maddie snapped her fingers and a giant mechanized robot shaped like a familiar portly man dropped in, "BANZAI!" Jazz, seemingly having a anxiety attack, collapsed behind Kyle causing him to change pace and grab her, "I gotcha Jazz!" sheathed his sword and pocketed hers before picking her up bridal style and tucking her head into his chest. He rushed back to the elevator and accended to the 15th floor. As he exited the elevator he saw the exit and bolted towards it dodging blasts from above.

Once he got outside he radioed his father, "Dad, mission abort! I'll debrief when were home. Contact Vlad and tell him to bring the other two with him to our house. I got some bad news."

"Roger! Be careful getting home!"

The boy knew this would hurt him considerably but soon felt a massive energy flowing into him, he cried out, " **Speed Break!** " and bolted towards Amity with blinding speed.

Jazz mumbled incoherently and Kyle whispered, "Hang on Jazz."

As Kyle entered the town he soon reached his physical limit and slowed down, he was about to reach the town hall but collasped with Jazz laying on his chest, "Can't move…Shahra…"

Sharha appeared with a panicked expression, "I'll get help! Hold on!"

The genie flew off and Kyle looked to the girl who managed to fall asleep. He smiled at her and thought aloud, "You're an amazing woman…wouldn't mind…always being by your side…" and with that, he passed out.

"Oh! He's waking up!" Kyle heard a voice as he slowly came to. He opened his eyes and a young girl who looked like him hovered over his face, "Hi!"

Kyle sat up and looked around. He was in what looked to be his room, "What? How did I get home?" "Kyle? Are you okay?" he heard his mother enter the room, "Mom? What the hell happened?" Jess frowned, "You and Jazz have been asleep for 12 years…how do you feel?"

Kyle stretched, "Stiff, but 12 years? How is that possible?" Jess sighed, "Well, you had exhausted yourself to such a massive scale that nothing would wake you. In the case of Jazz, she's been in a similar coma but hers was by choice. Whatever happened traumatized her to a massive degree."

Kyle looked at the girl, "Who are you?" the girl posed with a W hand gesture ( **thumb, index and middle finger** ), "I am Kylie Steele! I'm your little sister."

Kyle had a thought, 'That's right! Mom was pregnant!' He nodded and climbed out of his bed, he was shaky but managed to stand. He realized he had grown taller. He now stood at 6'2" and his hair had grown to his shoulders.

"Geez, growth spurt much?" the boy joked. Kylie giggled and Jess hugged her son, "I'm glad you're okay. What happened that day?" Kyle sighed, "Well, Dad somehow detected a massive signal outside of city limits. He asked me and Jazz to locate and destroy the source. Well, we blitzed through using Double Boost and soon after traversing we saw Maddie…and she said something that hit Jazz pretty badly. But, I didn't know it was that bad." Jess raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you say Double Boost?" Kyle nodded, "Yeah, someone messaged Jazz and well, we tested it by blitzing the facility as I said. But, I don't remember how I got back so quickly." He played with his ring only to see it was gone, "Wha?" Kylie showed her left hand and on her middle finger a familiar ring was being worn, "Shahra told me a lot about you and wanted to protect me. So she told me to take the ring off you."

Shahra appeared and hugged Kyle, "I'm so glad you're awake. But…I have decided to help your sister from now on, if that's okay with you?"

Kyle sighed, 'Well, that's the end of that…' The man nodded with a sad smile, "Sure, you have my blessing. Please keep her safe." Shahra smiled, "Thank you. I will. Now, you might be shocked to know that you are no longer able to use your magic. Nor any genie magic. Your deck was transferred to another person capable of using them."

Kyle shrugged, "Who?" Shahra frowned, "Um, a girl from your class named Star." Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Estelle Knight? Is she on our side or is she a villain?"

A female voice soon called out, "Oh don't you worry Steele, I'm using this power for good. Good to see you're awake." A woman wearing a dark grey magician's jacket, matching grey pants, black loafers, a black cape, a masquerade mask over her crimson eyes, and had long green hair that went to her back appeared out of nowhere. She snapped her fingers causing cards to swirl around her revealing a blonde haired woman with icy blue eyes wearing a white blouse, blue hip hugger jeans that fit too well, and white sneakers, "Heya Kyle."

 _Star Knight – Soul Card_

"Estelle. You look…amazing." The brunette blushed. Star glared, "Kyle, stop using my full name…" the man blushed even harder, "Sorry."

"You know I find you funny." This caused him to raise an eyebrow. "You only been to Casper High those few days and then somehow KO'd for 12 years. Yet here you are awake and not truly shocked at your surroundings. What are you?" Kyle scrathed the back of his head, "Man of many mysteries."

Star rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "It seems Jazz is slowly coming to. Come on." Kyle nodded and followed the blonde out to. The hall and into another room where Jazz, now much more beautiful, albeit a bit thin, lay on her bed looking somehow peaceful slowly began to stir as Kyle entered, as if sensing his presence. Kyle walked slowly to her bedside and touched her hand and gently squeezed it and got a squeeze in response, "Jazz? You okay?" the redhead groaned and her eyes fluttered opened. She saw Kyle and said, "Kyle? What happened to you? Your eyes…they're red…like your eye color is just pure crimson." Kyle blinked and said, "Dunno, but I'm more worried about you. How do you feel?"

"I really shouldn't have been that shocked at what Maddie said…but…how long have I been asleep?" Kyle frowned, "The two of us have been asleep for 12 years."

Jazz's eyes widened, "12 years?!" Kyle nodded, "I guess I exerted myself too much to the point where I ended up in a coma getting out of there. But, I can't explain why you were asleep."

Jazz shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know myself…but, I guess we have to show everyone that we're awake."

Kyle nodded and Jazz attempted to climb out of the bed only to find nearly no strength in her limbs, she groaned in low tone, "No. I can't move easily." Kyle chuckled, "Okay, I think they'll have to come to you until your strength is back." He turned to face Star, "Star, can you round up everyone?" Star nodded, "Yeah, but Danni and Ember are gonna be the hardest to contact. They've been awfully quiet for the past month. Not answering any communications. Maybe you can get them, they might talk to you."

Kyle frowned, "Okay? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Kyle stood in front of a building he knew all too well but the infamous Fenton Works sign was gone but a new sign was placed near the door: Phantom Realm. Kyle raised an eyebrow but shrugged and knocked on the door. Silence until he saw the door was unlocked, 'Danni would never leave this unlocked…I know her habits.' He turned the knob and entered the place but found it was much bigger than it should be. It was like a mansion. The theme was black and white with blue flames etched into the woodwork. The doors were black and the knobs were white. Kyle soon sensed someone watching him, "?" he looked around and found nothing, "Danni? Emilia? You two home?" he called. Nothing responded and he stepped forward only to be met with a sword which he blocked with his Z-Saber, "What the-?"

He pushed back his attacker and held his blade out in front of him, "What the hell? Who are you? Did you do anything to my friends?"

The attacker was what looked to be a female wearing black armor and carrying a blade that looked so familiar, "State your business in my abode."

Kyle decided to sheath his sword, "My name is Kyle Steele. I'm here to talk to Danni Phantom and Ember McLain."

The woman gasped, "I was right…you looked so familiar. Sorry bout that GB." She sheathed her blade and removed her helmet revealing a familiar face, although her hair was now a pixie cut and wore glasses.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kyle." She smiled.

 _Danni Phantom – Queen of Ghosts_

"Yeah, sorry about that…I guess I was tired." Danni laughed and Kyle smiled. She soon composed herself and gestured to follow her, "Come on, follow me." Kyle nodded and both entered a nearby room. Inside was a large library and in the center was a familiar book. Kyle was confused, "Why is my Chronicle here?" Danni smirked, "Your dad left it here yesterday. He said, 'My boy will need it soon.' He's been holding it for the last 12 years. As it stands, he temporarily was made the Reader of your Chronicle due to you being out of commission. Now, take it. It will guide you after your long slumber." Kyle narrowed his eyes at her when she grinned since he knew that reference too, the two having played the game in both timelines. The boy rolled his eyes and walked up to the white book and grabbed it.

Time froze save for Kyle and he soon vanished into an all to familiar room.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Boreal, who looked like he hadn't aged at all, sat in a nearby chair looking in his own Chronicle. He closed the book and put it away, "You were both forced asleep not due to exhaustion."

"Wha?" Kyle was confused, "Who did it? I know you don't know why, so I won't ask. But do you know who?" Boreal sadly shook his head, "No, but whomever did, they are powerful. As powerful as our foe, but it wasn't him." "Great…so this force only awoke us now?" Boreal nodded, "Yes, my guess was they needed you two asleep for some reason. If my calculations are correct, you were resistant to it due to being in an enraged state. But, once Jazz passed out your heart changed to determination and while still resistant your stamina could start dropping. Once you reached the town it's influence was too much for you. Thus, you fell to it's influence."

Boreal shook his head, "And due to the course of time, your powers had to transfer to others. Clockwork transferred each power to the perfect match. Thus, you are only left with Z-Energy and your ability to fly. He could not transfer these two as the flight was genetic and the Z-Energy was too attached to transfer." He smirked, "However…you're not powerless. You will have to find it on your own. I cannot tell you more, I'm afraid. But, I trust you'll find it. Time to return." He snapped his finger while Kyle yelled out as he was warped away.

 **Kyle's POV**

I materialized in Danni's library once more, holding my Chronicle. Man, that guy can be just as cryptic as Clockwork.

I shrugged and faced Danni who was sitting on a nearby chair, reading a book and sipping on what looked to be wine. Didn't know she drank. But, I guess we have a ton of catching up.

He noticed two other people were in nearby chairs, one was a blue haired woman wearing a long blue dress and her hair was aflame. However, it was not in it's usual ponytail but let down and it simply burned. The third was a young female, possibly 12, and wearing what essentially was what Danni wore as a teen. She also looked like Danni in human form but with slightly flaming hair but not that noticeable. Ember caught sight of me, "GB! Bout time you woke up, dipstick!" I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Well, I wasn't exactly in control of that ya know." Ember rolled her eyes and huffed. The girl giggled, "He seems to have you there, Mama." Now THAT had me shocked. Ember frowned, "You and your father are too witty." Danni quiped, "You know you like it, Emy."

I coughed and the girl stood up and held out her fist which I returned with a smirk, "Dani Masters, or by my official title, Princess Danielle Phantom. You must be my Uncle Kyle."

I blushed at that implication. Danni looked at me with a funny look and I glared, "Don't get any ideas Astra." Danni blushed at my old nickname for her alternate timeline which she clearly remembered. Obvious that I would give her a spacey nickname.

I smirked at her reaction but when she said, "No, you just gave me ideas Kai. Thanks!" Damn her and her witty banter! I gave a scowl at that in which she and Ember howled in laughter.

Dani looked confused and I said to her, "Don't mind your parents, this is normal for us. They love riling me up."

Ember beamed, "You know it!"

Dani rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm gonna go see Kylie now. She and I have plans." Ember looked a little worried, "Okay, but be careful. Actually, Kyle," I nodded, "Go with her, we'll talk later. We've been having problems with our communications. Plus Danni and I have had to handle a few things so…" I nodded, "Sure thing, by the way, Jazz is up too. You should see her soon." Both nodded and I escorted Dani out after she waved them goodbye.

As we exited her home she asked, "How long have you know Mom and Dad?" I laughed slightly, "Ember I've known for technically 13 years if you include my 12 year slumber. Your father, however, is a trickier answer. But, that for another time, okay?" the girl pouted and relented, "Okay. C'mon."

She shouted, "Phantom on!" two rings formed and transformed her into her ghost half. She wore a pallet swap of her clothes save for her pants and now wore black fingerless gloves. Her white hair was also now more fiery like her mother. She began to float and asked, "Want me to carry you?" I simply began to float as my response. God, I love doing this. Why I didn't do this earlier to get here I will never know.

 **Normal P.O.V**

As the ghost princess and her escort flew over the city Dani soon stopped and pointed above the city and Kyle paled. White airships and attack ships began to appear above the horizon, "Uh oh." Dani looked nervous, "Oh no, that's the White Jokers air fleet. We drove them away 7 months ago and now they're back!" Kyle realized the GiW had changed names but couldn't figure the reasoning. He brushed it aside and said, "We gotta alert your father!" Dani shook her head, "Comms are down, remember? We're too far as well. They'll most likely be attacking if get there."

Kyle crossed his arms and focused, 'Ugh. Need a plan.'

He shook his head, "Fuck. Guess we'll have to handle this ourselves for now. Ready?"

Dani nodded and both flew towards the fleet but soon realized they'd have to fly low or run. Kyle asked his partner, "How fast can you run?" Dani quickly responded, "Pretty fast. We have to run huh?" Kyle nodded and both landed. As they did they got a message, ' _Kyle! Can you hear me?!_ '

"Dad!" Kyle exclaimed happily. James chuckled, " _I need you to assist in the evacuation of the city._ "

They soon heard a loud explosion, " _Sorry, that was me! Skulker here, I'm currently engaging with hostiles and can't help in the evac currently._ "

Another transmission came in, " _This is Tucker, we're busy fighting here too! And we have the civilian ships ready._ "

James sighed, " _Well, looks like you're our only hope, Kyle. I'm sending you something to help you and the Princess. Your mission: make as much noise as you can to draw the enemy towards you and take out as many as you can!_ "

Kyle and Dani nodded with smirks, "Sounds like a plan! Been needing to stretch these muscles anyway."

A beam of light fall from the sky and engulfed Kyle. He felt new energy flow through him. The light faded and now Kyle wore grey armor pads over his usual clothes which consisted of a red t-shirt, tan khaki pants, and his SOAP shoes. The armor seemed to cover his elbows, knees, shoulders, chest, back, and wore white gloves to match. He stretched in them and found it fit like a glove. ( **Pun intended XD** )

"Huh, not bad. C'mon! We got a mission!" Dani said hurriedly. Kyle nodded and both took off towards the center of the city.

 **Good Lord!**

 **That was hard… excluding the Authors interuptions…over 6700 words…**

 **Onwards!**


	13. A copycat?

**Alert! Read chapter 12 if you clicked the link to get to chapter 13! If you have already, let's rock.**

 **Also, random amusing/cringy moment:**

 **So, I recently got a PM from a random account. Guess what, it was one of those, 'I'm looking for a boyfriend.' And said something about chat…oh boy…**

 **If ya'll get these, don't delete the PM and the email alert (if ya have it on). I shouldn't have deleted the PM but I didn't delete the email.**

 **Also, don't go to the site…it's literally just a porn chat room. Unless you're into that, then you can't say I tried.**

 **Onwards!**

Chapter 13: A copycat?

 **(Gonna try something)**

Yo! I'm Kyle, Kyle Steele! Due to massive amounts of time travel, dimension warps, and hibernations, I'm now 12 years into my future in a rewritten timeline.

I now have a little sister, Shahra is protecting her, Danni and Ember have a kid, the GiW are much more of a pain and I'm basically powerless save for my Boost Shoes.

Now I have to help distract GiW soldiers, well the Princess calls them Jesters, so Tuck and Skulker can look for civilians for evacuation. This place looks like a warzone now!

Huh? You wanna come with? Alright, just be careful! These guys look tougher than those idiots in the erased past. I have to distract these guys and keep Princess Danielle safe, get ready…

 **Time to go buck wild!**

The sound of gunshots and lasers being fired rang through the air as Dani and Kyle zoomed through the city taking down enemies as they went. Kyle attacked by curling into a ball midair and rushing them with a bit of Z-Energy. Dani blasted with both fire and ice rays, changing between at will.

However, upon seeing hundreds of enemy soldier up ahead and seeing two focus points adjacent of each other, Kyle and Dani nodded to each other.

They slowed down and Kyle said, "Jeez, let's clear out this infestation." Dani smirked, "Well, we got a good pesticide!"

The two charged energy and grinned at each other before high fiving and, to Jazz who was watching in amazement, a familiar phrase was uttered loudly and proudly, " **DOUBLE BOOST!** "

A loud sonic boom was heard and soon countless soldiers were being sent flying as the two heroes zoomed around the warzone.

Tucker adjusted his beret with a smirked, "Yeah! We managed to break through! We're looking for civilians now!"

Skulker managed to lead his troops away from the battle and secured a road to a safe area, "We've established a safe route to the shelter. We can hold them off now."

The two heroes slowed down and came to a stop near a set of rails that bridged a destroyed highway. Dani high fived her partner, "That was wicked!" Kyle smirked, "Hehe, that was too easy…" he soon paused, " **WAY** too easy. Uh oh, I got a bad feeling…" he soon felt a pulse of energy flow though him and once it subsided, "That…what was…?"

A message came through, " _Help! We're being attacked by some guy who looks like Kyle! Kyle, get your ass here now! Danni is fighting him and I have to helpp too, hurry!_ " It was Ember and as it finished Dani growled, "C'mon! Let' go!" the boy nodded and both zoomed off.

"So, this is all the Queen of the Ghost Zone can muster? Pathetic…" a man who looked like Kyle save for his pure black hair, dark violet eyes the glowed, and emitting a dark aura scoffed as Danni and Ember lay beaten on the ground in front of their home.

As he pulled out what looked to be a canister, he opened and pointed it at them, "My mistress will be quite pleased."

"Incoming!" the copycat was impacted by a homing attack by Kyle. He collapsed to the floor as Kyle landed next to Danni and Ember, "So, you're Kyle Steele." Kyle posed for a fight, "And you're the copycat targeting my friends! What's your problem anyhow?"

The copycat laughed, "My name is Xyle, I am the most powerful lifeform in the universe. I have no time for an inferior version. Say goodbye!" Kyle thought fast and grabbed the two ghosts. He dashed quickly as Xyle threw shadowy orbs at him, "That all ya got?" Kyle taunted.

Xyle growled and charged up a large blast. Kyle quickly laid the two down and performed another homing attack on his doppelganger. The impact made him drop his focus and grunted, "You're quite strong. But this is your end! Prism Distort!" he snapped and save for Kyle and Xyle which shocked Xyle, "Impervious? It's not possible!" Kyle smirked and charged towards him in which Xyle charged forwards and both mirrored each others attacks and both jumped away causing both to pant heavily and time soon returned to normal.

"Twin Dragon!" a female yelled and Xyle was impacted by a fire dragon plume and then an ice dragon plume. Danni appeared next to Kyle, "You good, partner?"

Kyle dusted himself off and smiled, "Yeah, thanks. Huh?!" he turned to see Xyle capturing Dani and Ember, "Fool, my mission is complete. We'll meet again, however. Farewell!"

A flash of light emitted from Xyle and upon fading he was gone. Kyle roared, "OH COME ON!"

"Oh man! We gotta save them!" Dani gasped and before she could run off aimlessly Kyle grabbed the girl's arm, "Hang on. We don't even know where he went. We need to regroup with the others." He spoke into the comm, "Dad, can you send me the location of the meeting area?"

" _Sending the coordinates now. Looks like you got creative with those attacks, nice. Get here quickly, I had Jazz transferred here as well, she's still weakened but she'll be fine, okay?_ "

"How the fuck did you know I was gonna ask about her?" he heard his father laugh heartily, " _I know my kid when he's worried about someone dear to him._ " His mother chimed in, " _Like father, like son._ " This earned a groan from Kyle and a giggle from Dani. He could slightly hear his sister giggling from the end of the line.

"Alright, we'll be there soon. C'mon!"

Hi! I'm Kylie Steele! I'm the Mistress of the Ring!

Looks like my big brother finally woke up! Shahra told me a lot about him. Looks like Dani's aunty woke up as well.

Oh great, it looks like the White Jokers are at it again. Whoa, my big bro is a badass! He beat that copycat but was tricked and now we have save Queen Phantom and Ember!

Huh?! Hey! It looks like someone is going to ambush them! C'mon Shahra, we got a job to do!

Hello, I am Shahra, Genie of the Ring.

12 years…and he woke up. But, I must let him go to protect his sister.

I will make sure those who cross her sorely regret it! I'm right behind you Kylie! Let's do it!

"Hmph, so…that's my target? He looks tough and the Princess is with him. I have no choice I must eliminate them!" a man wearing grey military bulletproof armor spoke to himself as he watched Kyle and Dani ran down the highway towards an odd building.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't talk out loud." He turned to see Kylie and Shahra appear nearby. He drew his pistol and readied it, "Who are you?"

Kylie smirked and snapped her fingers causing a pillar of ice erupt from under the assassin causing him to fly up and land back down hard. He groaned and sat up from his spot, "Well, whoever you are, you're just as much a threat as Kyle and the Princess." He stood and swapped his pistol for a rifle, he smirked, "Prepare to die!"

He shot at her in which the girl dodged nimbly. He shot again but a barrier appeared around the two, deflecting the bullet. Kylie warped behind him and delivered a roundhouse to his ass. He fell on his face and the younger Steele planted her right foot on his back. "Soooo, who sent you? Lemme guess, Professor Gavin?"

The assassin groaned, "Yeah, she wanted those two eliminated but I'm not sure it's a good idea to be honest."

Shahra closed her eyes and opened them again, "He is not lying. Continue, did she give any other orders?" he shook his head, "No, just eliminate Kyle Steele and Princess Danielle."

"Hmph, well…you know we could use an assassin. Mainly for recon…you seem trustworthy, but I'm gonna ask: do you hate ghosts?" he shook his head, "No, they're so stupid. Phantom is not a real threat! But, they're stubborn."

The two girls looked at each other with looks of intrigue. Shahra spoke in Kylie's mind, 'He's telling the truth. I think he'll useful.' Kylie nodded and proceeded to help the man up and asked, "What's your name?"

He removed his helmet, revealing short blonde hair and blue eyes as he took off his shades, "Dash Baxter. I admired Phantom back in the day so, I wanna help. Is that okay with you?"

The girls nodded and Kylie posed again, "My name is Kylie Steele!" Shahra bowed, "My name is Shahra."

Dash looked at them shocked, "Wait, you're Kyle's sister?"

Kylie nodded, "Yup! Now, I need any gear from her you got. Need to deactivate them."

Dash nodded and gave the young girl his weapons and specialty gear. Within 3 minutes she turned them all off and removed their power packs in case of GPS tracking. She then laid them down and snapped her fingers. A giant boulder appeared above the tech and fell onto it, smashing them to bits. Dash whistled, "Nice. I'll follow you two to your base. Let's go." Kylie nodded and handed him a pistol, "These are designed by Neo Fenton Works to counter those morons. Should be enough until we get there. Now, let's go."

Resistance Base

5 months later…

I'm Vladimir Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius! But my friends call be Alucard.

It's been 5 months since my daughter has been captured and my eldest finally awaking. Now, Professor Maddie Gaven has managed to take over the world thanks to that boy, Xyle.

Now, we continue to search for Danni and Ember…but no leads…

Kyle decided to routinely patrol the area at high speeds. He must feel guilt as he couldn't help them. He can't even look at the Princess as he feels she is angry at him.

Jazz currently is almost recovered and is currently undergoing retraining. As her adopted father, I can say I'm glad she's okay.

To be honest I never expected Maddie to ditch Jack. But, the odd thing is…Jack willingly joined our cause as he worried for Jazz and Danni…

I was skeptical at first, we all were, but he soon proved his loyalty. I can only hope Danni forgives him.

I'm Jack Fenton, world renowned Ghost Researcher. After Maddie divorced me and ditched me in the city park, I realized how much I fucked up. Not only did I alienate my kids, but I killed Danni halfway. I made her into a ghost.

To be honest, I understand her resentment and Jazz's too. But Vlad's doing a good job in my stead.

Now I work for Team Phantom Zen and we'll soon take back our world!

I'm Jasmine Masters. Better known as Zenrya!

I'm finally back in shape and ready to rock! GB has been distant, guess failing to save my sister got to him. But now I'm gonna show him he still has a chance to turn this around.

All I have to do…is tell him.

Vlad walked into a briefing room wearing camo pants, tan tank top that showed his build, combat boots and dog tags.

James noticed him and asked, "What's the sit rep, boss?"

Vlad nodded, "Well, it seems we have new intel. Kyle?" he pressed a button on a remote and a screen popped up. Kyle's smirk said it all.

Jazz asked, "What's up? What'd you find out?"

He grinned like mad, "Well, the good news is…Danni and Ember are alive still and we know where they are…" his face changed to one of nervousness mixed with confusion, "The bad news is…they're on the Moon Colony. Seems like the Professor managed to acquire some off planet real estate. The whole place seems to be taken over!"

Kylie, who sat next to Dani, asked her elder brother, "How did you get this info?"

Kyle zoomed out the camera and Valerie Grey, aka The Red Huntress, in her classic jumpsuit without the hood and her hair only to her shoulders now smugly said, "Mission Complete, boss! She was too easy to fool."

Vlad laughed, "Hahaha! Excellent work, Ms. Grey! Now to steal a shuttle."

Kyle grinned, "Yep, thankfully there seem to be extra shuttle we can 'borrow' near you guys. We'll meet up there. Steele out." The video cut and James chuckled, "Same as ever, kid."

Jess giggled lightly, "Yeah and he's ours."


	14. New Phantom New Zen

**Don't worry I'm alive. It's almost time. Ooooh, this is gonna be good!**

 **Alright, here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and any other franchises and properties referenced in this fiction save for a few OCs.**

Chapter 14: New Phantom New Zen

Hi! I'm Dani Masters, Princess of the Ghost Zone. I was born 3 years ago, but Professor Gavin kidnapped me and aged me using someone else's DNA. Mom(Ember McLain) and Dad(Danni Phantom) never told me who she used. But I digress…

5 months ago, Mom and Dad were captured by a man who looked like my godfather, Kyle. He was pretty tough and we beat him down. But he still nabbed my parents!

That asshole won't get away with this.

Now we're all on a mission to save my parents before it's too late!

Yo! I'm Kyle Steele!

I contacted my allies and told em where Danni and Ember are being kept. I didn't tell them my part of the plan when we get to the colony.

I'm gonna distract Professor Gavin while the others find them. Hopefully, I can hold her off just long enough for them to grab and go.

But, first we gotta find a shuttle. Huh? Is that…oh shit…

No time to waste!

Xyle looked around the space port as he had sensed a familiar aura, "He's here…and so are his friends."

Kyle suddenly jumped up from below and landed nearby, "I found you, faker!"

Xyle scoffed, "Faker? I think you're the faker around here!"

He grinned evily, "You're comparing yourself to me?! Hah! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

Kyle rushed Xyle, "I'll make you eat those words!"

The two began to exchange blows and by the look of it, they were equally matched.

Xyle backed up, "No time for games! Shadow Blast!"

He charged up energy and blasted Kyle who took it without flinching…or so it looked.

Kyle smirked, "You think that was gonna hit me? C'mon, I'm the fastest thing alive!" Xyle saw a scorch mark behind Kyle and paled, 'Such speed…it can't be possible…'

The copycat growled and began to unleash a barrage of energy orbs at the Altosian which were dodged easily.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" he charged more energy and unleashed it, "Shadow Rend!"

The world faded to darkness and Xyle appeared with a sinister grin, "Heh, now try and dodge this! Shadow Blast!" he fired another shot which hit Kyle point blank. This made him fall to his knees and pant heavily.

'This guy ain't playing around. I may have to use _that_. Yep, no choice.' He slowly stood to Xyle's surprise, "You still try and fight? Quite admirable, but it's not enough."

Kyle soon yelled, "Rune Change!" and shined a brilliant white dissipating the shadows. Once the light faded, Kyle wore armor much like his Z-Armor but looked more ancient. It looked like it was made of granite and pulsed with mysterious energy. He summoned an archaic sword which had various runes inscribed into it. It looked like it was made of crystals and glowed white.

Xyle stepped back, "It can't be! How did?"

Kyle simply said, "I am the Rune Guardian ZenMan. You're in my way. Prepare to fight." His voice was deadpan but serious. He wasn't fucking around now, Xyle soon realized. He then summoned a black bladed broadsword. Both pointed their blade at each other and then charged at each other and each time the blades collided it could be heard from where the others were finding a shuttle.

I'm Jazz Masters. But I'm also known as Zenrya.

We made it to the space port and now we have to steal a shuttle to get to my sister. My job is to distract/defeat as many guards as possible while the others find a shuttle.

Strange…why do I heard the sound of clashing blades?

No time to find out! I got a mission to do!

Jazz landed on a platform within the port area and yelled, "Z-Trans!"

Zenrya looked around and began to dash forwards while jumped up and down platforms. 'Jeez, could this be any more tricky? I bet they thought this would be unnavigable.'

" _Skulker here, I've reached the orbital tunnel and I believe we can hold them off for now. No, wait! That copycat is here! The monster that stole the Queen!_ " Kyle was soon heard, " _I'm handling him, stay focused everyone!_ "

Jazz was suddenly afraid, "You need help, partner?" James cut in, " _Stay focused Zenrya, we're off to find a shuttle!_ " she sighed, "Roger that!"

She began to swing from platform to platform taking out guards along the way. As she reached a loading platform, Tucker scratched his head, "Hey, that looks like a freight train!"

Valerie looked at it closely, " _Yeah, but it's not armed I don't think. But what is it transporting though?_ "

Zenrya rolled her eyes, "Only one way to find out! Yah!" she shot a wire onto a nearby pipe and flew straight towards the train. As she landed on it she soon saw it was entering a tight space and knew if she stayed on any longer she'd be either squished, knocked off, or worse. 'Uh oh!' she shot another wire up and it thankfully pulled her up as it latched onto something. As it retracted and she was midair she aimed and shot two successive wires and both helped her to a nearby platform.

Zenrya panted as she landed, "Phew! Thank you 'Wire Attack.'"

Kylie chimed in, " _Yo, I saw that! Talk about a close shave!_ "

I'm Kyle, Kyle Steele!

I managed to find that faker and got him to retreat after unleashing my Rune Power! It seems it was sleeping within me all this time. I managed to get it unlocked 2 months back thanks to Frostbite, Leader of the Far Frozen. It seems his people are attuned to Rune Energy like me, but they only taught Danni how to use her ice powers.

Now I have to get to the shuttle they found! Danni! Ember! Hang on, I'm comin'!

Outside Moon Colony…

I'm James Steele. I am also known as MetaMan!

My friends and I managed to get to the colony without a hitch. Although it seems from the energy readings that Ember and Danni are split from each other. Looks like we'll have to split up.

Al, let's find Em!

I'm Kyle, Kyle Steele! We managed to steal a shuttle and successfully got to the moon colony. Geez, could this place be any more infested?

Looks like they decided to separate Danni and Ember. Huh? Dad! What do you mean?! Alright then, you two go help Ember! Jazz, Kylie, Shahra, let's go save Danni!

I didn't pick up Gavin on the radar either…maybe she's hiding…no time to worry now!

"C'mon Al! Fly faster!" James yelled to Plasmius as they rushed to Ember's location. The elderly halfa groaned, "This is as fast as I can go for now! Any faster and I'll crash!"

James rolled his eyes and began to slow down. He soon kept at the same pace as Plasmius, "Okay then, now we should be close. Over there! That the maximum security cell!" the two friends slowed to a halt and checked the door, Plasmius cursed, "Shit! We'll need a keycard! They likely put ghost proofing, so that's out of the question." James nodded, "Yeah, and I can't blow it open…might hurt her. Okay let's start!"

The two nodded and began to look for personnel who might have the card and soon came to what was a mess hall. As they hid they saw hundreds of enemy soldiers eating.

"Oh great…we'll have to search all those guys…and they all wear the same uniform…and I don't see any indication of rank…" James rambled quietly. Plasmius soon pondered something and then said, "Can't you mass mind read?" James soon realized and gave a exicted smile, "Alucard, you're a fucking genius! Cover me…" he closed his eyes as he searched all the personnel's minds.

He even decided to sneak into Plasmius' mind and inwardly chuckled at his friend's new relationship. 'Okay, back to buisness…uh…huh?! Jackpot!'

He stopped focusing and pointed to a nearby guard, "He's got a Master Key…I'll go and swipe it from him…" Plasmius panicked and pulled his friend back to him and said, "Better if I do it. Easier if I'm invisible. Cover for me." James nodded and began to look around while Plasmius went invisible and pickpocketed the guard. He flashed an unseen toothy grin, 'Bingo. Hang on Em…we're coming.'

The two men soon came back and unlocked the cell and James peeked in only to be hit with an ecto blast in his face, "Ow!" he yelped as he gripped his face. Plasmius had to stifle a laugh and saw Ember in what looked to be her casual rocker costume. However the ghostly diva was blushing in embarrassment and looked away from a glaring James, "The fuck, Emilia? Not fucking cool!" Plasmius calmed his best friend down, "She's just jumpy Meta. I don't think she meant it, right?" he looked to her and she nodded, "S-Sorry Meta…"

James sighed and muttered, "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"What was that?" Both ghosts inquired and he held his hands up defensively, "Nothing!"

Meanwhile, about 30 floors above ZenMan, Zenrya, and Kylie were currently involved in an ambush and were actually winning. As the last soldier was disposed of ZenMan groaned, "Man, Gavin's troops are near and far. Where are all these troops coming from? No way there's enough humans to make an army this big!" Suddenly an odd sound was heard and the dead troops suddenly vanished without warning causing the three to get defensive. Soon it became quiet and they began to calm down but remained alert.

' _Listen up! We've found and reunited with Ember! How's it on your end kids?_ " Plasmius soon spoke. The three heroes lightly cheered and now had to save Danni.

"Hey! There you guys are! I was wondering if you would make it here!" a familiar female voice echoed from above. They looked up and saw Danni in human form smirking. ZenMan smirked, "How'd you escape?" Danni rolled her eyes and dropped to their level, "Simply had to put the guards in their place once they tried to execute me." She summoned Caliburn and smirked, "None can stand against my blade!"

"Oh, really now?" they heard another voice and ZenMan drew his sword, "Show yourself, faker!"

"Hmm, I think not. You'll want to escape though. This place won't last long now…hahahahhahah!"

The presence of him faded and the ground shook violently causing Kylie to stumble and fall off the platform they stood on. "Sis!" "I got ya!"

Zenrya dove after the girl and it soon got worse. The ground began to rumble much more and the two remaining heroes looked at each other. Danni frowned, "We'd better dash! They'll be fine! C'mon!" ZenMan looked where his partner and little sister fell from and sighed before nodding.

They soon dashed out from where they entered.

" _Hey! Why the hell is it shaking here?!_ " Tucker panicked. Jack bellowed, " _Run for the shuttle! The base is set to explode!_ "

Danni panted, "No point in worrying about damage to this place, huh?" ZenMan shook his head, "Yep, pretty thrilling huh Danni?"

The two charged energy while Danni giggled, "Yep, time to head back! Everyone's waiting for us!"

" **DOUBLE BOOST!** " the speed they felt was incredible and managed to escape while landing onto a runway.

"You two never fail to surprise me!" Maddie laughed from above. She looked drastically different then from 12 years ago, her hair was much longer and if she were standing it would reach her butt, she now wore glasses, and had a few slight wrinkles but none too noticeable. She smiled evilly at the two from her hovercraft.

"Gavin!" ZenMan yelled. Danni transformed and drew Caliburn.

"Glad you recognize me, young man. But, it will not do to have you two teaming up and ruining our plan. Hmm, maybe that will work. I'll let you go this time…but, prepare for the end soon!" Maddie laughed as she flew off.

The two eased up and Caliburn spoke, "We should probably catch up to the others, milady." Phantom nodded and sheathed him, "Yeah, plus we gotta find our sisters! C'mon Zen!" ZenMan smiled, "Let's rock!" they dashed once more towards the destroyed base. Upon arriving they saw Dani, Kylie and Zenrya battling Xyle who was winning.

"Oh no!" Phantom cried out and rushed the copycat of her best friend, Caliburn drawn.

She hacked and slashed him out of nowhere before he knocked her away. He glared, "Ah, Phantom. You and ZenMan escaped. Quite amusing…yes. Maybe I should finish you off for good." They charged each other without words and soon Xyle fled causing her to chase.

As they flew he sent shadow orbs at her which she deflected with her sword. "It's going to be fun to finish you." Phantom chuckled, "Payback time at last!"

She readied her blade and began to glow white to his surprise, 'This is not in her previous data!' She vanished and he was soon hit with a onslaught of slashes, punches and kicks, "Time to go all out with Soul Surge!" Caliburn yelled, "Now, keep going!"

She backed off and he growled before slowing down which Phantom did as well. "Your abilities exceed previous data…" Phantom laughed, "Unlike mechs, **I** can grow! I get stronger every second!"

Xyle gave a feral growl, "I will teach you to hold your tongue next time we meet. You can count on it." He warped away causing Phantom to land panting heavily.

She stuck Caliburn in the ground and leaned on him, "Got carried away…honestly, glad they added an artificial atmosphere…"

Caliburn laughed, "Indeed, but well done, my Queen. Now we can join up with the others. Well, once you recover."

"Better yet," she took out a communicator and switched it on, "Hey, GB?" Kyle's frantic voice came through, "What the hell happened? You okay? Where are you? I assume you want me to get you?" she laughed between breaths, "Yes, just gave a little beat down to that faker, and possibly a good distance from you, just follow the signal and I'll be here waiting. Got a little cocky."

She could hear him sigh, "I'm on my way. Stay there." She closed the transmission and soon got another, "Babypop! You okay?!" Phantom giggled lightly, "Yeah, Em. I'm okay. Glad to hear you are too."

Meanwhile…

I'm Kyle, Kyle Steele!

After we escaped the moon base using Double Boost, Jazz, Kylie and Dani were fighting Xyle. Without warning Danni attacked him, blade drawn! She gave chase and now I gotta find her. Hopefully, I can make it in time, who knows if Gavin and Xyle sneak up on her and kill her without warning.

I'm wasting my time standing around here, let's rock!

Z-Trans!

ZenMan was panting heavily as he ran across the rocky and crater ridden surface.

 _While the Moon got a true atmosphere, it still retained it's original visual view into the sky. However, some vegetation has started growing and around there is where the sky turns more like Earth's sky._

 _However, it is not always recommended to run on the surface as the air is still thin. The Moon's gravity is still the same save for colonies._

'Damn, it's getting hard to keep running. She's lucky she's a ghost.'

He gave in soon and slowed to a halt. 'Even if I flew, I would be in more danger.' He sat down and breathed heavily into his communicator, "Okay…so…can someone come to me and…give me some oxygen gear. I didn't know how thin the air here was…can't run as easily without…eventually passing out. So, can anyone come to me, please?" he soon closed his eyes as he lay down.

"C'mon, Steele, get up." Kyle heard as he awoke where he passed out but now with breathing gear, which consisted of a breathing mask that covered his mouth and nose and was connected to an oxygen tank to his back. He even noticed it matched his armor. In front of him with an annoyed look on her face, Desiree stood with her arms crossed. She wore a black hooded coat over a blue shirt, black jeans and grey boots while she wore a similar set of gear to his save for it being jet black. He paled, "Desiree?!" she smirked, "Happy to see me Master?"

This caught him off guard and he stood up then dusted himself off. "While I'm grateful for the save, what are you doing here, Desiree?" she frowned, "Come on, don't you remember anything?"

He had a feeling where she was going with this but asked, "Um, can you not be cryptic? That's Clockwork's thing." She rolled her eyes, "Fine, do you remember anything from our previous timeline?"

'Fucking called it!' he sighed with relief, "Okay, that's what I was hoping you'd say. Yeah, Shahra seems to have your memories too." Desiree narrowed her eyes, "Did you forget she's a fragment of me?" he facepalmed, "Riiiiight, I forgot that…" he soon hugged her, "Glad to have you back, Des."

She embraced him as well and very tightly, "I remembered the moment she did…"

After 2 minutes of hugging they let each other go, albeit begrudgingly. She snapped her fingers and her lamp appeared, "Now to rebind us…I shall follow you to the end, that is what I swore and shall keep my promise."

She chanted and the lamp began to glow and change form. It then split in two causing two orbs to fly to ZenMan's wrists. He was forced back to his regular form and on his wrists now were two golden rings with archaic marking. ( **Yeah, think gold rings from Sonic.** )

"We are rebound my master. Now, shall we find Danielle?" Kyle nodded and both flew off towards Danni's location. As they flew closer they noticed Gavin's hovercraft heading to where Danni was. 'Oh hell no!' Kyle glared at the scientist and his rings began to glow, "Rune Break!" he stopped flying as he shot an orb of energy at the craft causing it to malfunction. Professor Gavin began to panic, "What's this? My hovercraft!" she slowly lost altitude and crashed onto the lunar surface. She slammed her fists onto the control panel, "Rrrrgh! Who's the wise guy?" she scanned the area and found no one.

Kyle and Desiree had taken off towards Danni while Gavin was distracted with her hovercraft. Upon arriving they saw she was looking up at the sky, Caliburn sheathed and soon took notice of her friends, "Hey, bout time you two. I was wondering if you'd gotten lost." Kyle smiled nervously under his mask and said, "I'd be out of commission for a bit if it weren't for Des. She saved my ass yet again." Desiree blushed, which was visible, "Please, master. It was nothing."

Caliburn cleared his throat, "I suggest you three continue this later, we need to return to the others. As much as I admire the beauty of the moon, I'd rather not stay for too long." Kyle chuckled, "Sure thing, let's go!" Desiree held her hand up, "Master, I think we should teleport. Much faster, no?" Kyle nodded, "Alright then, shall we?" he outstretched his right hand which she took with her left and both closed their eyes. They began to glow and Kyle's rings began to shine brightly which engulfed the trio and sword. Upon the light dimming they were nowhere to be seen.

Three heroes flew through the void between dimensions as they were on route to the shuttle. However, they did not arrive at the shuttle. No, they came into a dark void. Random rocks floated around but it was still pitch black. Xyle's voice could be heard after he laughed, "Hahaha! Got you! Now you cannot aid your friends. You shall stay in The Pit forever."

Kyle was seeing red, "How bout you come and fight me, coward!" He chuckled, "No, my work is finally done. Farewell."

Danni hit her knees and Desiree was fuming. Caliburn was silent and Kyle gave out a bestial roar. Desiree paled and knew he was enraged.

Meanwhile…

I am Xyle Steele. The one and only ultimate lifeform!

I was created by Professor Maddie Gavin by using the results of an experiment on Princess Danielle. By using Kyle's stolen DNA and modifying it she aged the poor girl by 10 years before Phantom and Ember saved her. She could have gotten older but was interrupted.

Upon obtaining a Soul Prism by unknown means she used the modified DNA on it to corrupt and create me. As I looked almost like he did I was named. Xyle.

After I sent Kyle and Phantom to The Pit, Professor Gavin revealed she only needed me to rid herself of those two. She planned to dispose of me as I was no longer needed.

The princess fought alongside me and we drove her back. Danielle could see what we had in common and she forgave me. I was shocked but I am thankful and now we have to get those three out!

We don't have much time left!

"Xyle! The Prism is shining!" Dani gasped as she pointed at the gem on Xyle's chest. Xyle soon had a look of pain on his face and grunted as he clutched his chest, hand over the Shadow Prism as it began to clear.

"Rrrrrrragh!" he yelled out as the world began to distort and a portal opened up.

The Pit…

Kyle clutched his chest and grunted. He soon hit his knees and began to pant, "Hah…hah…what's…going on?!" Desiree rushed to his side but stepped back when 6 different colored Prisms appeared around him. Red. Blue. Green. Gold. Violet. Teal.

A voice came from nowhere, "Fire. Water. Wind. Earth. Darkness. Aether. Only 6 of the 7 Prisms within this hero I see. Then, you know who has it, Kyle."

Kyle grunted, "Boreal! What's…"

Boreal spoke once more, "Allow me to send you three back. Thanks to your Prisms I can send you home. You know who has the last one Kyle! Use it to your advantage!"

A portal opened above them and all three were sucked in.

Xyle collasped and was sucked into the portal. Danni, Caliburn and Desiree were ejected at the Resistance base where they were soon checked up but wondered what happened to Xyle and Kyle.

However, the final battle was soon at hand and while Phantom led the charge they hoped the two heroes would return but Kylie and Danni knew something the others did not.

Kyle and Xyle floated back to back through a void. Kyle spoke first as he sighed, "To think we'd forget…" Xyle nodded, "But I guess they needed us to piece the truth together. For that they split us and rewrote our memories." "Danni and Kylie more than likely remember now too."

 _Our pain and regrets fade away!_

 _Now we reunite to save this day!_

The two soon began to glow and merge leaving Kyle floating alone. Now looked 16 years old once more, his hair a short brown mess, his eyes back to his former yellow. He smiled as all seven of his Soul Prisms appeared, "I guess I have one last thing to do!" he rotated to a stand up position and he focused his energy. The Soul Prisms flew into him and he yelled, "Let's do this! Soul Trans!"

He gained golden plated Z-Armor and had a golden aura around him. His eyes were pure gold and he had white angel wings sprouting from his back.

 _ZenMan Soul!_

He soon changed back and soon appeared in the Sanctuary. Danni and Kylie stood behind him. Kylie looked older and much like her brother but her hair was longer. Danni looked younger, much like the twins, and she had a scar on her left cheek. Caliburn rested on her hip. She also wore plated leather armor over her shoulder, left arm, left torso, and plated leather boots.

"The time has come." Boreal said as he materialized in a nearby chair. The three turned to face him.

"The heroes have been restored and their memories fixed." James Steele materialized wearing a dark trench coat, black sweater, black pants and black shoes. He also wielded a blade much like Caliburn but the hilt was pure gold and not much of a face was to be seen.

Kylie and Kyle exclaimed in shock, "Dad!?" James laughed, "Easy now, my children. I shall explain."

The worlds each of you have been living in were mere fragments. Each containing versions of your memories. This was due to your original world being destroyed by my other half…my dark side.

We were split when I had to rebalance the world I saved once. But it was my built-up anger and despair due to what I had lost that manifested into him. He remained in your world and soon managed to destroy it. However, he did not realize I had a plan to restore it.

I found your souls and memories thanks to Clockwork and collaborated with a version of me from another world. We ended up splitting the three of you up and each gaining their own world to eventually come back together.

It was a messy process, I admit. But the result was a success. All three of you are fully restored. My twin children, Kyle and Kylie. And the Queen of the Ghost Zone, Danni Phantom.

I bet you're wondering: "What about the worlds we were just in?"

They were simulations. Simply phantoms of the truth. No consequence if I delete them.

Now…it's time…to face my darkness.

No…it's time for you to help me.

My children…

"Help me destroy my darkness!"

Zemjas!


	15. Endgame

**I guess it's time.**

 **Don't worry, I'm already working on the next story.**

 **But first, to finish this one.**

Endgame

The sound of footsteps moving at high speeds could be heard on a remote battlefield in-between the Ghost Zone and Earth. It was an odd place: time did not move but could be manipulated. There was no atmosphere but one could still exist without death. The true balance.

This is Limbosys.

Kyle Steele was currently dashing at high speeds around a figure that looked like his father but his hair and eyes were a smoky black. This man kept hurling orbs of darkness at the boy but his aim was just off.

"You'll run out of stamina eventually Kyle!" he bellowed. The boy ignored it as he continued to evade the attacks. His sister, Kylie, and his best friend, Danni were separated from the boy by a shield. James was above the shield trying to break it, 'It's too strong…' he backed off and panted. Kylie called to him, "Dad! You got this! C'mon Danni! Our turn!" Danni nodded and both unleashed their full powered forms and both attacked the shield and managed to phase through. James was speechless, "Kylie…I…you both…wow."

Kyle noticing his sister and friend coming through unleashed his true power and all three began to attack with might. Suddenly, the shield began to form bulges and James knew the fiend's hold was slipping. He slowly stood up and drew his sword and raised it upwards, "Ancients and Gods of worlds linked by life and death lend me your strength!" the sword began to glow gold and he lowered it to his side. He dropped to the shield and began to run across it, hacking and slashing the bulges. Each one broke and while James couldn't get through, he continued to attack each bulge. The teens cheered at each successful demolition and kept holding back the fiend.

As the shield shattered the fiend cried out in pain and a white prism appeared. Kyle dashed forward and grabbed the prism. As he yanked it away, the fiend lost the form of his father and the boy tossed the prism towards his father, "You're up, Dad!" James caught the Prism and the fiend appeared in front of him, weakened and slightly faded, "So, do you understand? We have not failed. We created something good. And now, we can restore everything. Zemjas, what do you say?" Zemjas looked at him with worried eyes and spoke in a young boy's voice, "But, what if we fail?" James smiled and said, "We shall succeed. Do you believe me?" Zemjas smiled, "Yeah…let's go." Both spoke, "I no longer care for my failures." Zemjas vanished and his essence flowed into James. He began to glow and yelled, "Prism Surge!"

His eyes and hair became pure silver, his black clothes turned pure white, and the blade became platinum.

"Kids, finish that darkness! I'll focus on restoration!" He bellowed. The three looked to each other and nodded.

They turned to the shadowy being as it transformed into a large pitch-black arachnid. It roared a bestial roar and they began to fly around it. It began to send webs at the three but they dodged most of them. However, it got Danni and Kylie at the same time and Kyle rushed to help. As the duo struggled Kyle tried to cut the web apart but failed.

It was then his armor faded but he didn't lose his golden aura. Danni and Kylie lost all their energy and reverted to normal. This annoyed the hero and he held out his hand and summoned a small key. The key handle was a shield and the key were a sword blade. He yelled, "Altos Key: Advance!"

It then split apart and both parts formed a sword and shield. The blade was golden with black etchings of an unknown language. The shield was gold and silver with similar etchings on it. He cried, "Guardian Regalia!"

He then pointed at the beast and said, "This one's mine!" Kyle then flew up and when he reached the apex of his flight, he dove downwards at high speed and yelled, "Regal Surge!" as he plunged into the beast he was absorbed, or so Danni and Kylie thought, until he appeared in front of the beast. His blade was impaled into the ground and the beast roared before transforming into a giant dragon and flying off. Danni and Kylie were let go and rushed to the boy. The girls looked to him and they all nodded. Danni pulled out a key in the shape of a headset mic, "Altos Key: Advance!" Kylie pulled out a key that looked like two swords back to back, "Altos Key: Advance!"

Kyle golden aura began to grow more and engulf his friends. Danni's key transformed into a headset with mic with her DP logo on it and went ghost, "Lyrical Phantasm!" Kylie's key became two blades that were alot like Kyle's sword but both were a tad shorter, "Regalia Duos!"

Their auras soon matched his and they flew off to face their true final battle.

The dragon saw them and spoke into their minds, "Greetings, heroes. This is where you fall!"

Kyle looked to the others and they were flying by him and this time they stayed close to each other. He asked them with a grin, highly pumped up, "Here we come! You all ready?" Kylie laughed, "Of course!" Danni smirked, "We're with you until the end!" Kyle scoffed and yelled to the beast, "Hmph! You actually thought you could get rid of this world and get away with it?!" It growled, "I'm not done yet! You're nothing but specks of dust to me!"

The three rushed at high speeds and yelled at the same time, "Unity Attack!" Danni cloaked herself in sound waves, Kylie began spinning with her blades in a drill formation and Kyle's sword began to glow with a brilliant light. They launched themselves into the beast and began to strike at multiple areas before backing off. They continued this pattern all while dodging the beast's barrage. After the fourth attack Danni growled in annoyance, "Man, he's tough!" Kylie began to worry, "Is he invincible?!" Kyle reassured them, "It's not over yet! C'mon, let's show this fucker what we're made of!"

The beast laughed, "This is your end! I shall make a world of darkness and none can stop me!"

The three heroes wordlessly rushed and began to cloak each other in a gold aura. Kyle yelled, "There's nothing the three of can't achieve together!" "Victory is ours for the taking!" Danni exclaimed. They began to spin in a drill like formation, " **ALTOS FINALE: TRIPLE BOOST!** "

The pierced the beast and as they passed through it let out a cry of anquish, "Why?! How could I lose?! It's not possible!"

The three heroes cheered as the beast faded into nothing. Kylie screamed happily while high fiving her brother and Danni, "Yeah! We did it!" Danni breathed a sigh of relief while fist bumping Kyle, "But that was pretty tough!" Kyle exclaimed smugly while looking where the beast vanished, "Too bad it's all over…FOR YOU!"

James felt the energy flow through him and said, "Finally…my sins have been forgiven…our worlds are back in harmony."

The three heroes landed in front of me as we stood in Amity Park, time standing still. I turned to them and I could not help but smile. They look like they did before this transpired. The twins look like their old selves, a slight tan, their mother's smooth hair, but my chestnut brown and Kyle's being ever short and messy. Dannielle looks much her old self too, the scar she got while saving Kylie one day still on her face. Her hair a long black, and her eyes a brilliant sapphire.

"Dad, what now?" my son asked me. I laughed, "Do you remember what you three were doing before it happened?" my daughter thought for a moment and snapped her fingers, "We were going to check on Star! She'd been assaulted by Kwan a week ago! Oh shit, we gotta hurry!" Dannielle looked sad, "Oh right, Em's on tour…"

My son soon noticed I was fading, I must return, "Dad! What the?!"

I sighed, "I must return to Limbosys. One day, I will have the strength to come home every once in a while…but before I go…" I pulled my kids into a hug.

Listen children and remember well. In all my years of life I have never been prouder of anything than you two. You are mine and your mother's greatest creations. I grow prouder of you two every day…and you two have grown into amazing heroes. I look forward to the day where we can meet again.

Kyle sobbed as he hugged me, "Dad." Kylie sobbed too, "Daddy." A tear from me was shed but I chuckled, "Remember, it's not truly goodbye." I held them as I returned to Limbosys.

I love you, my children.

Time resumed and the twins dried their tears. Soon the three teens looked puzzled and Kyle asked, "Why am I crying?" his sister shrugged and wiped her eyes. She then fist bumped the air, "Don't remember…C'mon let's go! Star's waiting for us!" Danni rolled her eyes as she ran ahead, "Race ya!" Kyle laughed as he and his sister chased the ghost girl.

"Heh, makes me smile." I smiled lightly as I watched the children run towards their next adventure. I saw Boreal warp in and ask, "Soooo, ya gonna explain a few things to me? Cause I'm a bit lost." I laughed and pulled out a book from under my coat, it was a red book that held memories. I flipped it open and said, "Well, what do wanna know?"

Boreal nodded with a firm stare, "This was a real mess, but they managed to restore their memories with little help. But were those worlds really simulations?" I nodded, "Yes, I had to use a lot of energy to make them however." He pondered for a second, "What about those other worlds?" I gave a frown and sighed, "Not sure to be honest. I may just store them away and their energies sent to this set. Thankfully, no real negative effects."

His face suddenly became sad, "Why did you erase their memories?" I chuckled and leaned back into my chair, "It was better for them to not know. But my message will resonate in their hearts. Now, the future is theirs."

"The darkness…will it return?" I smirked and laughed, "Nope, the kids did a bang-up job."

He chuckled, "Can you actually return?" I looked down and let out yet another sigh, "No. I must remain here." He didn't probe more, thank you friend. "Sooo, what about the real Clockwork?"

"He's been aware and was never really involved."

I cocked my head, "So, you're heading home?" I smiled, "Yeah, been gone too long. Gotta bail. See ya James."

I waved as he ran and said, "Thanks for the assist by the way."

He smirked, "You and I aren't so different. See ya later, buddy." He vanished through the portal I conjured and closed it as he went through.

Team Phantom.

Enjoy your future! It's gonna be great!

 **Author's corner:**

 **Okay, so this is a clarification for one review: this is not a self-insert story and I'm sorry if I wasn't clear. James Steele is an OC.**

 **Anyway, I'm starting a different story in a different universe. Look out for it.**

 **Thank you for enduring this story and I'll try my best on the next one.**

 **~Guardian Boreal**


End file.
